


Midnight's Blue

by Blank_00



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Action, Blood, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Mafia AU, Other, Sad, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_00/pseuds/Blank_00
Summary: You Zhangjing is very selfish. His heart once was broken, too painful that he doesn't dare to open it again. But, still is it, attached to the warmth of a man. His gentle. His understanding. Fallen too deep, while he didn't know that his nightmare hasn't ended yet. Then one day, the dark took that person away.In this cruel world, with all of his sins, does he worthy to seek for happiness?He don't know, but he will do anything. Anything, to take him back. Even when he have to burn the whole world to ashes.I'm falling with you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another work full of grammar mistake. But what can I do, when I love those boys so much. LOL. Thank you for your time, my readers! I'm very grateful for your presence, and respect any kind of feedback from you so I can complete this story in the best way! 
> 
> Now, enjoy your time! ;)

In that dream, everything Zhangjing can feel is the cold.

He stand right before the open door of a lab, which overflow with dark purple light. No one in there. Only have one table, with a large black nilon bag on it. Kind of bag they often use to wrap around dead body. It’s familiar, like some old memories Zhangjing always try to hide. Bury it deep in his heart. He come closer, squeeze his fist tightly, try to control his shivering. Everything Zhangjing can hear now is his own crazy heartbeat, echo in his eardrum. Loudly. Frightful. Zhangjing’s hand tremble when he raise it to pull the zip down. To see, more and more clearly, a familiar face, which is pale and cold. 

The only one this cruel world left for him. 

His heart.

“Zhangjing!”

Suddenly a voice rang out, wake him up from his frightening dream like someone knock a giant bell in the middle of the night. Startle, Zhangjing almost jump out from his chair. His glasses fall down, only one temples left, swing on his right ear. At this moment, Zhangjing feel like his heart nearly stop beating.

“Calm down!”

Jeffrey hurry said, look even more alarmed than his friend - the victim - was. Heavy breathing, Zhangjing shake his head:

“It’s ok. I’m just have a bad dream”

His back and palm still sweating. Zhangjing sit up straight. And because of that, the cold airs of their lab sneak into each of his pore, make his spine quiver. 

“When was the last time you slept? You look pale. You should ask me for help if you are too busy.” 

Worry said, Jeffrey look at Zhangjing’s red eyes. Rub it, Zhangjing reach his arm out to find his cup of coffee, intent to take a sip, smile lightly to apology. But it has only one layer of black solids at bottom of the cup that greet him. Zhangjing didn’t make coffee this morning. This cup is from yesterday. Feel a little dizzy, he put it down, answer:

‘I know, thank you. Just, this is my project from the start. I want to take care of it entirety”

“Speaking of that, does your mice ok?

Jeffrey asked. Finally remember what he is trying to do, Zhangjing jump out in hurry to take a better look at two glass boxes before him. Two white mice was captured in there, each mouse in each box. But only one still moving. One mouse is dead, lay down on the ground, motionless. His eyes is red, bleeding from the canthus.

“Shit!”

Grumble, he quickly turn on the UV lamp in mice’s cages, press the button for antiseptic air can go out. And when the white smoke finally gone, Zhangjing wear his gloves and mask on. Jeffrey is doing the same, watch his coworker open the box to lift the dead mice up, draw blood from its body to three test pipes. The color is not ok, too dark. Zhangjing is late. He sign, but still put it on the cooling systems. Come closer, Jeffrey look carefully at the living mouse.

“This one look good.”

He look back at Zhangjing, and smile. 

“You succeeded!”

A little luck for a glommy day. Zhangjing draw its blood too, take a look at his watch. He fell asleep about 2 hours. The mouse’s body hardened. 

“Maybe. We still need to check it several time before sending it into battle”

Zhangjing will have to redo this whole experiment again tomorrow. It’s Yanjun’s fault. Definely is Lin Yanjun’s fault! Make him feel sleepy all day. Last night, Yanjun suggested Zhangjing to watch a horror series with him at home. They planned from last month, that this week they will go to the theater together. But, due to a schedule has suddenly changed of Lin Yanjun, that plan has canceled. Yanjun feel guilty about it. Recently he is really busy, with his own career in entertainment industry, and their, uhm, their side business. When Zhangjing the younger man: 

“Simple work?”

Yanjun shrug, complain:

“Not really. Other kind of work, the third time this month. Ziyi is trying to kill me!”

The way he talk is so childish, make Zhangjing smile:

“It’s because you suddenly left all your work behind, and dragged me out of the lab to took a vacation at Greek last month, remember? You even bought full of Avenger toys collection to Xiao Gui to shut down our positioning devices. That time Ziyi was really worry.”

“It’s not suddenly, ok? I asked you before it. You just didn’t agree to take your vacation from work, so I took the responsibility to do the right thing”

Zhangjing laugh:

“We are mafia, how can we have vacation from work??”

Yeah, mafia. Maybe it’s sound ridiculous, with Zhangjing’s cute, soft appearance, and Yanjun’s famous. Lin Yanjun is a singer, popular singer in China, who has held almost hundreds of concert in both their country and oversea. Crazy fangirls scream his name with their high pitch, run like they will of course survival in any kind of zombie movie, to follow him at the airport, or any where Yanjun is walking. Zhangjing still safe with Yanjun’s fan after a dinner, or a date with him because their home building is owned by N.P, their own mafia group, which was led by Wang Ziyi. N.P, or B.O.G Entertainment, also is Yanjun’s company in entertainment industry. The security of this building is extremely high. No information about their private life could come out. Yanjun’s famous is his weapon, make him can go in and out any kind of big event without any doubt. And, maybe sometime, uhm, seduce anyone who has thing he want. Not like him, Zhangjing is a biologist. Almost all of time he stay inside the lab, do some dangerous research will never be announced to the world outside. Like the new chemical weapons they are trying to control in here.  


Animal’s blood instead of human’s. But wrong things always is wrong, it’s the truth. Zhangjing know that.  


So, satisfied with your present life.

“Tonight I’m free. You too, right? Let’s watch something”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea? You shoud rest a bit, for tomorrow’s work.”

“It’s not a big deal, just a long business meeting. I’m a preventive guard this time, Nong Nong will take the role.”

Nong Nong – Chen Linong, is a new member, a trainee more exactly, of their group. His father is a old allies of Ziyi’s family. Member’s backstage isn’t the topic they often mention, but Zhangjing know as Ziyi said, that both of Nong Nong’s parent was gone. He is young, at the age of Zhangjing’s younger sister, lively and sociable. Despite all of the pain he have to hold, Nong Nong’s smile still can warm up their heart, in this cruel world. Now Yanjun is his tutor. 

“I even prepared popcorn here.”

Finally, Yanjun withdraw his last weapon. A huge box of popcorn. When he open it, sweet scent immediately spread all over the room. Each popcorn spakle with caramel color before Zhangjing’s eyes. Familiar scent, familiar color. Zhangjing know where it come from. Shake it before the older man, Yanjun smirk:

“Very tasty~ Buy at your favorite cinema theater.”

Zhangjing’s lip curl up into a smile:

“Ok”

He can see the light burn up in Yanjun’s eyes too, after Zhangjing nodded. Tell he that Yanjun is happy, and make his heart slowly warm up. 

I’m happy with you. 

So, they chose a horror series, cuddle on sopha, lower the temperature of living room’s air conditioner to enjoy the movie’s atmosphere entirety. They turned off all the lamp too, only left the green, blurry light of TV’s screen shone in the dark. Zhangjing hold the bag of popcorn before his chest, lean on Yanjun at the back. And Yanjun embrace both of Zhangjing and their food between his arm, curled up with a blanket. At first, they still chat with a small voice. About their life, what they do in the headquarter when the other isn’t there. But soon, only movie character’s voice left. The sound of her foodstep, her heavy breath when she run away from the dark behind in panic. It echo on the silent room. Zhangjing widen his eyes, stared at the screen, focus on the movie’s plot. But, suddenly, he notice a pressure on his shoulders. 

When Zhangjing look back, he realize that Yanjun had fallen asleep. With his both hand still embrace Zhangjing’s waist, Yanjun not intentionally let Zhangjing against all of his weight. His hair fall down, cover the light for Yanjun’s panda eyes can dream. Gently lift it aside, Zhangjing touch Yanjun’s skin, his closed eyes. So lightly that it doen’t even disturb the younger man’s dream. In the blurry light, Yanjun still look handsome. But skinny. His face recently thinner, more angular. He always tell cold joke, but Zhangjing know Yanjun's work really have a lot of pressure. His singer career first, not even mention about their side business in the underworld. Not yet. He just got off the plane two hours ago, a long flight from LA to Beijing, and go straight to their home buiding. Yanjun have to go at early tomorrow morning. He really catch every chance he has to see Zhangjing. 

Keep silent, Zhangjing remember last Monday, when Ziyi visited his lab. Ziyi, who always take care of his health seriously, also have panda eyes now. Red blood vessels emerge in his sclera. 

“You look bad”

Zhangjing point out. Ziyi smile lightly with his childhood friend, take a sip of coffee from Zhangjing’s cup at his table, and ask:

“How was your research recently?”

“We have created antibodies in mice, but there are still a lot of difficulties to be able to make a new vaccine for human.”

Ziyi frown:

“We need to do it faster. This is ours secret weapon.”

Hesitant for a while, finally, Zhangjing open his mouth:

“Did everything become so tension that we have to use this kind of weapon?”

Pat Zhangjing’s shoulder to comfort his friend, Ziyi gently encouraged him: 

‘You know our motto. It’s just a backup plan, to make sure everything will go like we expected. Yuehua is growing at a rapid pace, and the government lost their control with G.E.S. The situation is a bit complicated. But we are strong. We will be fine.”

Everyone will be fine.

So: “Be careful.”

Zhangjing murmur, gently grab Yanjun’s arm to pull the younger man closer, let him lean on his own back with a comfortable position to sleep. Zhangjing hold Yanjun’s hand before his chest, play with it. Twist their finger together, or sometime squeeze it because of his nervous, depend on movie’s plot, not even realize what he is doing. Recently his research make Zhangjing’s biological clock go wrong. He often sleep at 3 or 4am. So, no sleepy at all. He didn’t know that someone is hiding his smirk at his own shoulder, rub his head into it, pretend like he is in a deep sleep. The younger man doesn’t care about the movie which is airing, even when he is the one put out this idea. He didn’t move his right hand too, the hand Zhangjing was playing with. Just squeeze his left hand, embrace the man sit before him tightly, and continue to sleep.

Be careful. And comeback, to me. 

But the night didn’t pass gently like that. Althought Zhangjing is not alone. He has Yanjun’s warm behind his back, to protect him. Still, watch a recommended horror series alone isn’t a good idea. And, when. Why the hell Yanjun had to do that?? When Zhangjing’s heart nearly stop beating because of the movie’s plot twist. In TV, the main character is standing alone in a dark room, only have a ray of blurry light to show audiences her panic eyes. She know that someone is coming closer, hear its footstep, its growl. Tears falling down on her cheek, when she hopeless pray with god. Her prayer mix with crying sound, echo in their dark room.

“Do you feel cold?

Yanjun whisper next to his ear. His warm breath give Zhangjing’s nape skin goose bumps. At that moment, Zhangjing’s heart stop. Really stop beating. 

“LIN YANJUN!!”

Zhangjing shout loudly in angry, turn back to strangle Yanjun. The younger laugh out loud, catch Zhangjing’s arm to stop a bloody murder.

“I just want to ask! It’s really cold! You lower the temperature too much!”

Zhangjing doesn’t answer him, struggle to punch at the taller man. Yeah, that's how their daily life going, what happen last night. Because of those jump scares, Zhangjing didn’t sleep well. 

“Don’t be scared, You Zhangjing.” 

Yanjun said, still laughing. 

“I’ll continue to sleep next to you”

Zhangjing pouty. Althought, after all, they still sleep together at Yanjun’s place, which just next to Zhangjing’s house. Yanjun must leave first, when Zhangjing is still sleeping. So when he wake up, there was only him in the house. That's not comfortable. Zhangjing dazed at the kingsize bed in a while, then slowly get up. Before he go, Yanjun prepared breakfast for him. Toasted bread and baked egg, they are still warm. Go to the kitchen to take a cup of coffee, of course Zhangjing know Yanjun’s kitchen. But when he grap his own grapefruit color cup up, a pair with Yanjun’s water blue color cup, Zhangjing notice it has a sticker on it. A yellow seal, which is crying loud. Someone write on it: “It’s not ok!”

Laugh, Zhangjing put it down. Ok, no coffee. Yanjun always strongly opposed Zhangjing’s drinking coffee habits. One or two cup of coffee in a day isn’t a big deal. But Yanjun know the older man drink coffe instead of water in his lab. It’s make him have peptid ulcer in the past. 

So, as you know now, Zhangjing didn’t sleep well last night, didn’t even have a cup of coffee this morning to wake his brain up. The result is he fall asleep in the middle of his experiment. 

All is Lin Yanjun’s fault.

Rub his eyes, Zhangjing decide that he need some fress air. Walk out of the lab, he stop at the railing, lean on it to watch the floor behind. Zhangjing’s lab stay at the second floor, belong to an underground complex at B.O.G Entertainment. The first floor is place for N.P's members can train their action skills. A crowd is gathering there, make a circle around two men, who is fighting with each other. They cheer loudly, bet with each other that who will be the winner. But with two men inside, it can’t touch their spirit at all. It’s Ziyi and Cai Xukun – his right hand. Ziyi is taller, look a bit slender, but strong. Xukun is more white, move really quick and smooth. They wear tight-fitting black t-shirts and gloves. Kind of clothes will highlight the curves of their body when they move. They skip the other’s face as target, to make sure they still can do their work outside. In a moment, Zhangjing think Ziyi is winning. They move too fast. The sound of breaking bones, fist fight with fist, ruthless echo. But the next second, two of them split apart. 

“Let’s end this.”

Xukun lift his chin, smirk. Ziyi smile lightly, and everyone around them start screaming. One man in the crowd throw a dagger to Xukun, and Xiao Gui quickly do the same for Ziyi, They slowly walk in circle, stared at each other. Then, no warning, two men suddenly rush to kill. They swing their knife up, miss, and immediately turn to another position to fight. Zhangjing can only see the blurry light reflected on those sharp knives, when it cut through wind. So fast. And, as suddenly as it start, they stop moving. The knife in Xukun’s hand stop just milimeter from Ziyi’s neck. 

“It’s my turn now”

He said. But Ziyi calmly answer:

“Really?” 

Everyone look down, and realize that Ziyi’s knife is next to Xukun’s stomach. Xiao Gui collapses, squeeze his hands around his head, strongly refuse the truth:

“HOW??”

He hopeless scream when Ziyi and Xukun put their weapons down, smile friendly with each other. It’s end. So now is Zhangjing’s time. Walk down to the fisrt floor, he split the crown, said calmly:

“Let your doctor go through, please~”

Everyone laugh. Zhangjing isn’t a professional doctor. But when you was a mafia, you need to be fluent in many sectors. Xukun nod to greet him, let Zhangjing pull his sleeve up to check his arm. Some part of it were bruised. His six-pack abs is the same, covered with sweat. His six-pack abs. Ziyi and Yanjun have it too. Then, what about Zhangjing? 

He is a biologist! Sometime also is a doctor! What do you want more from him???

Encouraged himself, Zhangjing take a look at Ziyi’s body too. They look like they are trying to kill each other. But, the truth is both of them control their strength very well. There aren’t any serious injuries. Those bruises will fade in next few days.

“Do it again!!! We must have a winner!”

Xiao Gui is still nagging. Put the knife on his waist belt, Ziyi look at him with a father’s smile.

“Xiao Gui.”

He asked softly.

“About the work I handed for you last Wednesday…”

While Ziyi didn’t even finish his sentence, Xiao Gui immediately turn to Zhangjing, drag him back, stay away from their boss as far as possible.

“Zhangjing~ Do you know what I have discovered recently?”

Laugh, Zhangjing ask:

“What?”

Get his ipad out, Xiao Gui exited show Zhangjing see some blurry pictures. Even when it’s blurry, Zhangjing know that man. That figure. 

“It’s will become hot trend on weibo tonight. Lin Yanjun and his secret girlfriend!”

In those picture, Yanjun walk with a tall, slim girl, who wearing a black mask. They can’t see her face, but only her body is enough to make everyone sure that it’s a beautiful girl. 

“This time they got clearer pictures, right?”

Scroll to see all of it, Zhangjing said calmly. Xiao Gui frown:

“How can you be that calm? It’s your boyfriend! Call him, kick his ass!”

“He isn’t my boyfriend”

Xiao Gui look confussed when Zhangjing give his ipad back. Next to him, Xukun laugh, pat at Xiao Gui's shoulder to encouraged the youngest. Zhangjing want to talk with Ziyi, notify some news about his experiment. But Ziyi is in a call now, so he wait for him. But, when Ziyi is still talking, sometime, Zhangjing don’t know why, he look back at him. Deep in Ziyi’s eyes, some emotions make Zhangjing’s heart suddenly feel cold. 

“I will tell everything to you later!”

Didn’t give Zhangjing any moment to ask, Ziyi hurry said, grab his arm tightly, motioned at Xukun. Both of them quickly leave the complex, leave Zhangjing alone with his uncertain feeling, which become more and more terrible. Don’t know what to do now, Zhangjing come back to his lab. Jeffrey is gone. Sit alone in the room, he impatient take his phone in and out from his blouse’s pocket, can’t focus on anything. Finally, he decided to call Yanjun.

Their phone can’t connect. 

Do it again, and again, but still. Zhangjing impatient throw his phone away. The sound when it hit the floor echo loudly. It make Zhangjing’s head hurt. Squeeze his hands together, he take a deep breath. Maybe Yanjun just in the middle of their client's meeting, shut off his phone. Or his phone’s battery is running out. He just think too much… 

Then, suddenly, Zhangjing’s phone ring out loud. Hurry jump out of his chair, he stumble on the floor. Curse, Zhangjing try to hold his pain, hop to his phone. It’s Ziyi..

“Ziyi…”

“Nong Nong is dangerous. Come to our parking.”

Ziyi’s voice has no emotion at all. He quickly cut off the call, when Zhangjing’s brain still freezing. When Ziyi say “Our parking”, he mean N.P group, not B.O.G. Zhangjing hurry run to it. And when he arrived, other member was gathered in there too. It’s their professional medical team, with full of emergency equipment. See it, Zhangjing know that something terrible happen. He keep silent, wait patiently for his friends. Until a black car finally appear, stop right before them. Its doors open. Inside the car, a young men is laying. The black shirt inside his vest was soaked. Xukun sat next to him, push a towel tightly at his wound. The white towel is red now, like Xukun’s hand. That color stand out on his white skin. It’s Nong Nong, who were fainted. The medical team quickly put him on a stretcher, rush to emergency room. Ziyi follow him, his hand soaked with blood. 

Only three of them. No one more. 

Ziyi look at Zhangjing with sorrow eyes, doesn’t say anything. 

“Ziyi”

Zhangjing doesn’t know why that question come out from him so calmly.

“Where is Lin Yanjun?”

No one answer him.

“I’m sorry, Zhangjing”

Squeeze his childhood friend’s shoulder tightly, Ziyi said. 

I’m sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter~ With a lot of easter egg. LOL. Carefully look at it, maybe you will find out. Find out a lot of grammar mistake too. = )). I wrote next to a dictionary. Hope that it enough for you to understand what I'm trying to describe in this chapter. A sad, gentle, but always resilience You Zhangjing. Compare with my old works, maybe I'm running out of fluff. Will try to fix it. LOL. 
> 
> Thank you for your time! I'm very grateful for your presence, and respectful any kind of feedback from you so I can complete this story in the best way! 
> 
> Now is your turn to imagine! ;)

When Linong wake up, all he can see is a pure white. It’s a bit daze, when just a moment ago, Linong’s dream soaked with red blood. His hand. His eyes. His black t-shirt. It’s feel cold when that sharp knive stab at Linong’s stomach, but the blood, his blood is warm. It slip through his fingers, like his own life slowly leave Linong’s body. The red handprint stand out on the floor when he collapsed.

You can’t hide the truth. Your sins always will comeback for you.

He know that.

He accept that. Just, leave his family in peace. 

Lets her safe.

But, Lin Yanjun…

Lin Yanjun!

That name suddenly rang out in Linong’s mind, like another deep wound of a blade, cold and cruel. He open his eyes wide, hurry sit up. But it make Linong’s stomach aches with a wet feeling. The pipes, which connected to medical devices, pull him back. Hand still trembling, Linong jerk the needle out from his vein, staggered to his feet. He is standing in an empty room. A medical room. It’s familiar. Medical room of their headquarter. 

Lin Yanjun…

Hold his stomach, Linong can see his fingertips is turning red. The world spinning around him. Each step feel like the next moment he will certainly collapsed.  


But Linong can’t.

He can’t.

In his brain, he murmur that name.

Lin Yanjun...

But, against his will, even when the door is nearly, Linong little by little can’t feel his own feet anymore. Like he is walking in the cloud. The dark pull him back, sank him in a heavy black, cover his mind. 

He collapsed, but not fall. 

Someone help him against the pull of gravity, embrace Linong, grab tightly at his shoulder. His warmth around Linong’s body, pull him back to life. That man call Linong’s name, but he can’t even open his eyes now. That familiar warmth let Linong's mind willing surrender. Because it know that now he is safe. 

You Zhangjing.

Zhangjing help he return to his bed, lay down. He call for the nurse too, and step back so the professional can do their thing. 

Zhangjing look sad. His eyes is red. Linong don’t know it's because he cried, or he just lacks sleep. Dark circles under Zhangjing's eyes. And the expression on his face, Linong has never seen it before. 

Always sweet, sincere and cute. That Zhangjing he know.

That Zhangjing he want to protect.

But, he can’t.

“I’m sorry”

Linong murmur when the nurse busy adjusting the medical equipment around him. So lightly, that he don’t know Zhangjing can hear or not. But Zhangjing look at him, try to smile. In recent day, his face clearly is not familiar with that expression, forced and stiff. 

“I’m happy that you still can comeback with me.”

Zhangjing said softly. 

“We will take Yanjun back”.

Soft, but Linong can feel that sentences not just words of encouragement. The cold determination in Zhangjing's eyes stab at his chest, even more painful than the real knife did. 

We will take him back.  


______________________________________  


After Nongnong finally sleep again, Zhangjing leave quietly the room. He woke up, so everything will be ok. Nongnong’s wound not very serious. Luckily that the knife didn’t stab at his internal organs. The main problem was Nongnong lost too much blood before the rescue team can arrived. Young people always strong, he will be fine. They need him get better soon, to report every details of what happened in that room. To find what happened to Yanjun. 

Yanjun.

Just think about that name make Zhangjing hurt. Like something stuck in his throat, make him choke. Like someone crush his broken heart to dust. In the past, he once felt this pain. So painful that he think, nothing in this world can torture him more. Just close your heart, to gnaw memories of those who have gone. 

Too scared that you will forget them. But feel scared too, when those happy memories now like ghosts, cruelly crush your heart to fragments. 

So, Zhangjing decided a rule for him, for his coming days. 

Don’t say that word, and you will be fine.

Don’t say that word, and you will never be hurt.

You always know that from the start, right, Lin Yanjun?

But, still, stay here with me.

Still, let me selfishly enjoy your warmth.

Your care. Your gentleness.

Is this pain punishment for my sins? Because I too selfish. 

I don’t know, Lin Yanjun. That I feel pain because I will lose you. Because I will be left alone in this cruel world. Or because I couldn’t tell you that word.

Maybe I will not even have a chance to tell it in the future…

No no no no no.

Two day. Seven hours. Fifty three minutes.

I hate this silence.

I hate this lonely.

I hate this pain, Lin Yanjun.

You, who start it. Come back to fix everything you had done. 

I will beat you to dead, you fucking stupid brat.

Just, comeback. 

Close his eyes, take a deep breath, Zhangjing try to impale his heartbeats, his uncomfortable feeling at the corner of his eyes, and open the door of Ziyi’s room. Ziyi is sitting alone. The door’s sound attract his attention, Ziyi look up. His hand still press at forehead, and dark circles under Ziyi’s eyes, stand out on pale skin.

“Nongnong woke up.”

A lightly smile appear in Ziyi’s face. 

“I have just know. Let he rest a bit, I will go to ask him by myself later.”

“What about Xiao Gui”

Zhangjing go closer, stand before Ziyi’s desk to ask him. Ziyi frown.

“He is trying his best, but we don’t have much hope for that plan.”

About the accident happened. N.P's members, who guard outside the room their client choose to hold the meeting, is the first one have discovered about the anomaly. They heard gunshots, and unable to contact with people inside, including Nongnong and Yanjun. One of them quickly notify the situation to their boss, Ziyi, and others try to break the security door. It’s take a lot of time, and that time they didn’t have enough men to block the entire building. When Ziyi arrivered, enter the room, their client is dead. Inside the room is the scene of a chaotic gun battle. Their group members, client and client’s business partner. All is dead. Nongnong is the only one survival, but he is losing blood. It they not hurry, they will lose him too. 

But between all those bodies, they can’t find out Lin Yanjun. 

After bring Nongnong back to headquarter, N.P’s members start investigate the room under Ziyi’s supervision, and discovered an underground tunnel, leading out of the plaza. It have blood on the floor. Jeffrey analyzed that blood samples, and confirmed that is Yanjun’s blood. They checked the number of cartridges left over, and it confirmed their theory too: Yanjun was shot before being taken away 

But, why?

Why is Lin Yanjun?

This situation will never happen if N.P group is the one who choose the best place to meet. At first, they suggest another building, which belong to B.O.G Entertainment. Where they all familiar with, and can handle any situation that may happen. But just a hour before the meeting, their client change his mind, strongly request to change the location, despite the advices from Ziyi. He isn’t a regular customer of their group, but the price he give is very handsomely. They meet this kind of customer before. Who, more than security, use N.P gang to show arrogance to their business partner. Has a long history, N.P is very famous in the underworld. They took a look at client’s background, and saw nothing abnormal. The content of their meeting is the same, so Ziyi agreed. He look at this business like a chance to Nongnong know how they work, not just because it's like a piece of a yummy cake, easy to eat.  


But now, when they checked it again carefully, N.P group realize that they had been tricked. Both of client and the company that their client is dealing with, are bogus companies. Not kind of company which appear quietly in China for one month or one quarter of the year. It’s two years! They have been well prepared for this drama. Wipe all the traces after they have done. The data of meeting room’s camera is gone too. Xiao Gui is trying his best to restore it, while Ziyi and Xukun try to find out who is the one behind this plan. With this lever of complexity, it must be another gang, like N.P group itself. 

“Yuehua?”

Zhangjing wonder, but Ziyi shake his head.

“After Zhu Zhengting take over Yuehua group from his father, it's growing at a rapid pace. They are constantly gathering others small gangs. But N.P and Yuehua have a lot of cooperation agreements. They can’t suddenly turn against us like this.”

“Then what about G.E.S.”

G.E.S, they are a longtime group like N.P, but with so many bad rumors. Their main flield of activity, like Zhangjing know, is drug and human trafficking. N.P don’t have much deals with that company. Ziyi signs:

“Maybe. If it’s true, we will have a lot of troubles. But don’t worry, we can handle all of it. Xukun is monitoring them. If they have any kind of abnormal action, we will know it immediately. We will take Yanjun back.”

Zhangjing clench his fist. That sentence imprinted in his mind. Echo, again and again.  
We will take him back.

After the talk with Ziyi, he returned to Nongnong’s medical room. Nongnong is still sleeping, so Zhangjing sit on a chair, wait in silent. Only him, and the sounds come from equipments echo around them. So quietly. Other members visited them before, but have to leave soon, because Nongnong need space to recover. He didn't wake up yet too. All of them have their works to do. Their family to comeback with. 

Only us, who was left behind.

Chen Linong is always a strong man. Not only because of his physical strength.  


After all that pain, he still can laugh. And make people want to laugh with him too.

Zhangjing can’t. 

He couldn’t do it alone. 

Zhangjing remember about the first time he met Nongnong. The younger come to his labs, come to their practice area more exactly, with Yanjun. Yanjun is a highly experienced member. But he isn’t the first choice when Ziyi need someone to train their new members. Lin Yanjun is cold hearted, at least it's what they said. They are afraid of him. So at first, Zhangjing was very surprise. 

Yanjun said he will comeback to the headquarter that afternoon, but he was late. It’s make Zhangjing worry. Yanjun rarely comes late. And when he go out to find him, Zhangjing notice that Yanjun is standing next to boxing ring. He is watching attentively two young men compete with each other. One of them look not familiar. He is young and tall, taller than Yanjun, listen very carefully when Yanjun give him some advices, murmur repeat it, and rush to his opponent again. His left eye is swollen. 

It’s good to be young.

Lean on the railing, Zhangjing watch them practice in silent, and wait. The new one is good. Not perfect, but still good. He can almost change his posture immeditaly, follow Yanjun’s world. But his opponent have more experience. He quickly notice the younger’s uncertain feet. That boy can change his posture, but not comfortable with it yet. The way he did confirmed with Zhangjing that the boy isn’t a bully. It’s the usual martial, not trying to injure or kill their opponent – what they have to learn in here. So of course he lose.

Yanjun shake his head, smirk, and go closer to the boy, who is laying powerlessly in the floor. Smirk, but isn’t an ironic smile. Heavy breathing, that boy smiles brightly. How he can smile brightly like that when he just have been beaten to death?  


But, suddenly in a moment, when Zhangjing is still wondering himself, Yanjun look up, see him eyes to eyes.

Zhangjing's first reaction was sit down immediately. 

Why he have to do that?? He isn’t afraid of anything! He didn’t do anything wrong!

Zhangjing scold himself, decide to stand up again, pretend like he just tied his shoelaces. Yanjun still look at him, smirk like he understand. Very understand. Pouty, Zhangjing look away. He can heard Yanjun’s laugh. Yanjun tell the young boy something, and go to Zhangjing’s lab. 

“Miss me that much?”

He teased.

“You lost your mind, Lin Yanjun.”

Zhangjing grumble.

“Who is he?”

He asked.

“Chen Linong, our new trainee. Son of an old allies of Ziyi’s father.” 

Soon, Linong stand up, and follow Yanjun. He stand before the door, poke his head out to assess the situation inside the lab, and search for his tutor. The training process of N.P group is very cruel. His face look terrible, bruised. Notice that Zhangjing is looking at him, he smile. Combine with his swollen left eye, Zhangjing wonder if he can able to see the road now. It’s naïve. So he said:

“Come in”.

Linong go in, sit on a chair, look restless around, play with his hand. Zhangjing realize that the boy really can’t open his left eyes now. So he come closer to take a look.

“Let me see”

Linong surpise, ask:

“You are a doctor?”

“Yeah, my personal doctor”

Yanjun answer for Zhangjing. He ignore him first, lift Linong’s eyelid up to check. And when he turn around to find a clean towel, Zhangjing slap at Yanjun’s shoulder, hard. Sometime he really need that. Linong open his eyes widely to watch them. Zhangjing dip the white towel in ice water for a few seconds, squeeze it, and apply it gently on Linong’s eyes.

“Close your eyes. Relax. It’s will become more comfortable”.

The boy do like he said, lean on his chair relaxing. Linong is tall, but still young. He is probably the same age as Zhangjing’s younger sister. Seventeen? Eightteen? They let him rest a bit. Zhangjing continue to do his work, while Yanjun sit next to him, watch in silent, ask few questions sometime. Just like this, and enjoy it, until Yanjun have to go. 

But when Yanjun call Linong out to stand up and go, no one answer him. The boy keep silent during their conversation. Zhangjing think he was just polite. But, when he take the towel off, the truth is, Linong is falling asleep. Maybe he is very tired. And the cold air inside a lab is perfect for a deep sleep. Linong look so happy. Happy enough that make Zhangjing feel like anyone disturb his dream will certainly become a sinner. 

“Let he sleep a bit more, I will tell him come back to you when he wake up”

Yanjun agree. After all, today lesson was over. So Yanjun went ahead. Zhangjing let Linong continue to sleep, and he sleep until Zhangjing done all of his work in that day, prepare to come home. 

“Hey.”

Zhangjing push Linong’s shoulder gently. At first, the younger don’t react. Only when Zhangjing call him again, louder, Linong slowly open his eyes. Open, but he still is frozen. It’s look funny. Zhangjing not often see that kind of facial expressions in there. But when he nearly curl up his lips into a smile, Nongnong finally fully awake, jump out of his chair. And the result is his forehead hit at Zhangjing’s so hard. 

“I’M SORRY!!”

He scream when Zhangjing fell down, hold his head because of the pain. 

“It’s ok…”

Zhangjing grumble, slowly stand up. Rub his forehead, he look back at the panic boy.  


“I just want to tell you it’s already late. Yanjun said your lesson today is done. Tomorrow he will meet you at his office at 6.am. I will leave soon, what about you?’

“I will also go home. I need sleep a little more…”

Linong yawn. 

“Still sleepy?”

Zhangjing laugh.

“Take a bath with hot water first to relax your muscles. And tell your mom make a super delicious meal to eat, or you will not be able to stand up tomorrow.”

That Zhangjing own experience in the past. 

“Just me at home. I don’t think I can cook tonight.”

“You leave your home to go to Beijing alone?”

Zhangjing ask, doesn’t think too much, when they go out of the lab together. But Linong answer:

“They are gone”

At first Zhangjing doesn’t notice. After a few seconds, the meaning of that sentence finally arrived at his brain. He stop walking, look at Linong. The boy is yawning, rubbing his stiff shoulder. 

They are gone?

Linong notice his silent, look back at him, and smile. Like he know that Zhangjing is ankward.

“It’s ok. They always stay in my heart.”

When Linong smile, his eyes turn to crescent moon shape. You can’t see the emotion in his eyes. Only hear a calmly voice.

They always stay in our hearts.

How the pain can fade that easily?

He know, more than anyone. 

But they come to the parking already, so Linong wave at him, go to another way to leave. 

“Thank you!”

He smile with Zhangjing before he leave. Linong smile a lot, during their short conversation. Leave Zhangjing behind with sadness, don’t know it because of the stranger’s pain or his own tragic. And when Zhangjing drive his car out of the tunnel, he suddenly notice a familiar face.

Linong doesn’t leave yet.

He sit on a stone bench next to their building, look up to the sky. A sky cover with gray clouds. No one stay with him now, so he don’t need to act. Don’t need to smile. Just sit like this, alone. It’s rush hours. The road around them was very bustling and noisy. Everyone rush back home, rush to the one they love. 

Not him.

Not us.

So lonely. You or him?

Zhangjing look forward, decide to go. But, even when he decided already, in a moment, Zhangjing doesn’t know where he should go. Home just a meaningless word to describe where he sleep. No one in there. 

Everyone have left. 

Yanjun isn’t there today. 

Where should I go?

Where I can go?

Maybe it’s just a minutes he go out of control.

When Zhangjing’s car stop next to the stone bench where Linong is sitting. He open the car’s door, and said:

“I hate cook today too.”

Linong look at him with surprise eyes.

“Do you want to go out to eat?”

The boy doesn’t answer him immediately. Only look at Zhangjing’s eyes, with both surprise and sadness. Sadness which never fade. Then, finally, he smile.

Another smile, but in some way, really different.

“I love to”.

Maybe it’s just a minutes we go out of control. Because, no one love loneliness.  


So, since that day, both Linong and Yanjun become patrons of Zhangjing’s lab. Not that they always welcomed by him. Both of them are too huge! They block the way in Zhangjing’s little precious lab! Yanjun always try to find a way to tease Zhangjing, disturb him. While Linong is a good kid, but sometime become a troublemaker because of his careless. For example, one day, he complain with Zhangjing:

“Your mice look cute, but they are too fierce!”

“Why?”

Zhangjing laugh. The lab’s mice is white mouse with red eyes. He always try to not look at them like “cute things”. Because Zhangjing is a scientist. He did, and have to do some horrible thing with them. 

His hand is alway clean, wear rubber gloves. But Zhangjing know, it soaked with blood already. 

Nongnong raise his finger in front of Zhangjing's eyes, grumble:

"It bite me when I stroke it".

"It isn't a pet."

Zhangjing point out. He continue to do his work. But, soon, hurry look back, ask with a loudly voice:

"THE MOUSE BITE YOUR HAND???"

Linong step back:

"Yeah..."

"WHAT MOUSE??"

Please not that mouse…

But, against his will, Linong point at a white rat be captured in a big glass box. The mouse was using by him in “AOD” test. The mouse Zhangjing is waiting for its death.

“!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

That time, Zhangjing doesn’t even have time to scream, scold, or do anything to make sure the boy will never do it again, hurry wear his mask on, and press hard at the alarm button in his labs. The result of one minutes he didn’t pay attention is: Nongnong have to stay at isolation room for two weeks. A lot of his blood were withdrawn for test too. Fortunately that the mouse isn’t dead. Nongnong still can go out. But it’s another story, of another day. Now, he still boring to death at the isolation room.  


So, everytime Zhangjing pass that room, Linong will poke his head out of the window, look at his back. A sadly gaze, overwhelm with regret. His head follow Zhangjing’s step like a big golden retriever watch carefully at his boss after it done something wrong. 

Of course he was scolded. Zhangjing ignore him as much as he can. 

But, that poor gaze still follow him. Puppy eyes.

So, finally, he stop before the window, fold his arm before his chest, grumble:

“Have you learned your lesson?”

Joy spark at Nongnong’s eyes when he stand up, lean forward to be closer with him. But, still have a glass between them. He smile. And Zhangjing try so hard to keep his serious face. 

He always make him smile.

He didn’t know that Yanjun is here too, watch both of them in silent. 

“Your heart is always too soft”.

Smile lightly, Yanjun talk with the wind. 

Althought you never realize it yourself. 

Back with present, sometime, Nongnong will frown in his sleep. He clench his fist tightly, and murmur some word Zhangjing can’t figure out. He grab Nongnong hand up, realize that his nail is pressing at his skin. Some part turn to red. So, Zhangjing hold Nongnong’s hand, preventing he from hurt himself. Even in his dream, Nongnong still can realize that he isn’t alone anymore. His frown fade, and slowly become a relieved face. 

Stay like that, all night long. 

“Why you agree with Ziyi to become a tutor? You never like that kind of complex work”  


Zhangjing one asked Yanjun that. 

“He reminds me of a person.”

“Who?”

But Yanjun didn’t answer, just lightly smile, and look at him. 

Lonely, like you. 

At the morning, Ziyi appear. He notify with Zhangjing: 

“I had arranged an appointment with Zhu Zhengting tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“The building where they have meeting is Yuehua’s turf. Not belong to them, but with that level of architecture, it’s must be built by some professional architect of a mafia group. Yuehua will know something.”

“I will go with you.”

Zhangjing said. Not even think about it, Ziyi opposed.

“No. It’s too dangerous.”

But Zhangjing doesn’t stop. He look at Ziyi with emotionless eyes, and it hurt his childhood friend. Ziyi know that gaze. He saw it, in the past. When he call Zhangjing’s name, and his friend look up at him, still embrace urns in his hand. Zhangjing’s eyes have no color, broken and lifeless. He have no strength to expression any kind of emotion anymore, let his face become hollow. Whether it is pain, regret, or loneliness. 

It’s painful, and crush Ziyi’s heart.

He thought finally that look was gone, thanks to Yanjun. Finally he could see Zhangjing’s smile again. Hard to do at first, but Yanjun is never give up. He teased Zhangjing, wayward interjected his life. Paint other colors in Zhangjing’s sky, other than gray. Bring life for him. 

But now…

“I’m a member of N.P, Wang Ziyi. Do not despise me.”

Zhangjing said.

“You let me join. You taught me everything I need to know. I do not join so you can protect me.”

I joined to be able to kill one man. 

That what Zhangjing said with Ziyi from the start. Ziyi keep silent, look at him with sadly eyes, but understanding. Finally, he sign.

“Ok.”

Return to his lab to complete some works, Zhangjing play with his blouse, but his mind is far away from here. Thinking. Reminisce about memories. What he had done. What he will do. And, if he failed… No sound in his lab. And there is no cheering sound outside the practice area too. Just him. Heavy and lonely.

Finally, Zhangjing stand up, take his white blouse off. He fold his blouse carefully, put it on the table, before turn off the light, and leaving. Leave everything behind.

We will take you back.

I will take you back. And beat you to death, so you not even dare to do it again anymore. 

So, stay, Lin Yanjun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really run out of idea when I have to name people or places. So in this chapter, I have named them alphabetically. Sorry about that. Thank you for your time, my readers! I'm very grateful for your presence, and respect any kind of feedback from you so I can complete this story in the best way!
> 
> Now, Chapter 3 is ready.

A loudly noise wake Yanjun up from his dream.

It’s not really a “dream”. Even when you compare it with a nightmare, the most teribble nightmare you had in your life. Handcuffed, he can't move much, only within a meter. A leash link between his handcuff and a pillar, which was nailed to the floor. The truth is, they don't need to do that. Even when Yanjun is free, he don't have much energy left to run away. 

In Yanjun dream, he was shot. Again, and again. The hot feeling when that piece of metal dig in his body. When the blood spilled out from that deep black hole, still warm, leaked down under his clothes. Everything is so real. But at the next moment when Yanjun open his eyes, the only feeling he had was the emptiness in his left shoulder. And pain.

"Don't let him die too soon."

That man said, when Yanjun still blindfolded. And his henchmans do as he said. They did the surgery to remove the bullet from Yanjun’s shoulder, but didn't anesthetize or anesthesia him. He can feel, very clearly, when the cold scalpel touch his bare skin, slit it out. When they thrust the forceps into his flesh, search for the bullet in a rudely way. Painful enough that make him wonder, they are trying to help him continue alive, or enjoy killing him slowly? And when everything is done, they drag Yanjun to an empty room, leave him there and slam the door. Block all the light, or the world, outside. Isolation him. His belonging was taken away, so now Yanjun can only recognize the day by note the number of times when the nurse came to injection nutrition and antibiotic. One, two, or three days until now? How long has he been in coma after the surgery?

But, Yanjun sure that he missed the movie’s schedule.

That day, I should have ignored Ziyi, stolen you from the world, and ran away, again. One for forever.

Smirk with the darkness, he lean on the wall behind, frown in pain. Think about one person, who always in his heart. 

But will you, this time, go together with me?

You let me stay, but not too close.

You let me touch, but not your fear.

What else I can do for you, that enough to make you believe in me? 

Believe in me to start again, leave the shadow of loss behind?

Today is a little different. Yanjun heard some noise outside the door, sound of greeting, and an overconfidence laugh. It's have more people outside than normal. The door slowly move with a deafening sound, and light shone in his eyes. Too dazzling. Yanjun reach his hand up to cover his vision. When he finally feel familiar with the new light, two man had entered the room already. 

One man go closer first with a smirk, grab his chin ruthless :

"So here is famous Lin Yanjun"

The fingertips dig in Yanjun's skin when that man push his face turn right and left, enjoy Yanjun's appearance like someone watch the merchandise in a supermarket. It's hurt him, but Yanjun don't let any emotion can appear in his face. Ironic look back at his enemy. The man frown:

"What is that look?"

He realease Yanjun's chin to grab at his collar instead

"Do you know what kind of situation you are?"

The man fierce ask, but Yanjun doesn't answer, curl up his lips into a smirk.

"YOU!!"

"Ruohan!"

Finally, the man, who is always stand behind, speaks. Just call his name, and the impatien man before Yanjun cool down immediately, but still stared at Yanjun, grinn his teeth. He release Yanjun's collar, step back so that man can get closer. Lean on the wall behind, Yanjun calmly fix his clothes, lift his chin up to see him eyes to eyes.  


It's a young man, one or two years around Yanjun age. But he look reliable and calm. It's an familiar aura, like one person Yanjun know. Leader's aura, same as his boss, Ziyi. The man look down at him, smile lightly:

"Lin Yanjun..."

Yanjun's name speak out from that man's mouth, sound like he is wondering himself. Evaluated more than contempt.

"C's heir. Look at how pathetic you are now."

Yanjun glared at him. To tell the trust, Yanjun's background isn't a secret in underworld. Since the start, people ironic laugh when someone mention about C's heir. How cruel C's boss are, but he let his only son become an artish. Entertainment and the underworld are closely linked. They know how much sins those artishs have. Contrary to their bright smile on the stage. Those stupid, greedly puppets of them. And it's become more and more ridiculous after the dead of C's boss. Yanjun's father.  


Now C group was disappeared. The only heir of it become a henchmans of Wang Ziyi, NP group's leader. Still sing some stupid, meaningless love songs on the TV shows. 

Pity for a long history mafia group.

Yanjun smirk:

“I’m felling good too, thank you.”

The man’s smile still not disappeared. He slowly say:

"I bring a good news to you. Wang Ziyi will have a meeting with Yuehua tomorrow, to discuss about your life."

He laugh out loud

"They is really trying so hard to get you back"

Ziyi...Yanjun know that Ziyi will not neglect him. But, this time, their opponent aren’t easy. The way they treat Yanjun tell him that he isn't their last target. What is their target? Kill N.P's customer? Crush N.P's pride? That morning, when the gun battle start, he noticed the reactions of their customers. They were as suprised as N.P's member were. Panicked, didn't know what to do.

"NO! I'M YOUR...."

One of their customers said that, just a second before the bullet took his life away. They willing to sacrified their own henchsmans for the last purpose. They aimed at Yanjun from the beginning, only need Yanjun's life to exchange with something. Human? Power? N.P's turf? Something very valuable, enough that make them planned for year. Since Linong...

Think about that name make Yanjun feel disappointed. But more than that, he is worry. One of the henchsman stabbed a knife at Linong's stomach, and he watched the young boy collapsed, murmur his name in regret. The position they hurt Linong will not kill him immediately, but let him die slowly because of losing blood. So much blood, soaked the floor. N.P groups still have men outside. The noise they make inside of course will attracte Yanjun's supporter attention. Ziyi will know. If they come in time, they still can save Linong.

Zhangjing is very close with Linong. Yanjun always wonder, does it because Linong make Zhangjing remember about his younger sister. Or because Zhangjing see himself inside the boy's heart. Lonely and hopeless. 

Even when you smile, I still can see shadow of the pain. 

Everything I want is your happiness. 

That why he still let Linong come closer. To make Zhangjing feel better. Slowly, step by step. That why he ignore the younger boy's danger. His secret behind that smile, even when Ziyi warned him.

What Linong will do next? 

And, like he can read Yanjun's mind, the man suddenly ask:

"Do you think this time he will go out from his safe area?"

He lean foward, whisper at Yanjun's ear, make his heart suddenly feel like it had been squeeze tightly 

"Are you important enough?"

"With Ziyi?"

Finally, Yanjun ask. But the man didn't answer him. He step back, talk with the guards outside:

"Increase the security. After our request come to their ears, they will not choose to keep calm anymore."

And both of them leave the room.

"Ziyi will take all of you down."

Behind them, Yanjun said. Not only for them to heard, but also for his worry heart. The door slowly closed. Block every light. Only left the darkness for him. A darkness full of secret and danger. 

Everything just started.  
____________________________________

The next morning, Zhangjing, Xukun, and Ziyi go to their meeting place with a heavy heart. It’s a very normal buiding, where a lot of small company is base in. But when they come in, Zhangting can see a lot of bodyguard in casual clothes, scattered throughout the hallway, watch them in silent. They go to the seventh floor, and enter a meeting room. In there, three people were sitting already. 

"Zhu Zhengting"

Ziyi call out a name. And a young man, who sit at central location, smile friendly with them. It’s Zhu Zhengting, Yuehua boss. In Zhangjing’s view, Zhu Zhengting not really look like the figure of a "mafia boss", which he always have in his mind. Ziyi is a boss too, but he is Zhangjing oldest friend. He grow up with Wang Ziyi, like brothers with same blood in their vein. Ziyi is a sweet one, gentle, contrary to his cool look. And because of the accident in the past, Ziyi always feel like he owe Zhangjing.

He don't.

Zhangjing know, more than anyone, it's his own faults. 

"Wang Ziyi."

Greet him, Zhu Zhengting take a look at other N.P's member, who is standing behind Ziyi too. His eyes stop at Zhangjing, stare at him. When you become familiar with Lin Yanjun, your standard of handsome will surely increase. But Zhangjing still have to confirm that: Zhu Zhengting is really beautifull. Not the same kind of handsome like Lin Yanjun. He looks skinny and fragile, with a soft smile, make people want to protect him. But in that unreal face, Zhengting have strong eyes. 

"You come with a new friend."

Zhengting pointed out. Know that they are talking about him, Zhangjing nod for polite. And his action make Zhengting laugh out loud. 

"You so cute!"

The young man said, when Zhangjing still don't know what did he do wrong. He look up, confussed. Ziyi end that with a cough.

"We need your answer, Zhengting."

Ziyi said. 

"That building belonged to us, but was abandoned a year ago, after a visitation of the government. We delegate it to one of our allies"

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter anymore. He dead yesterday."

Ziyi frown.

"Why it come so suddenly?"

"It's not the only one. The last three days, we lost five allies, with a lot of asset and important informations. It's happen with you too, right?"

Zhangjing didn't know that. Ziyi always try to keep him safe, away from their sins. Just do what he good at: science research. Ziyi nod. 

"Then you must already know who is behind them."

"G.E.S"

G.E.S group, like they discuss before. That why they need to meet Yuehua. Yuehua is a new mafia group, split from D group. C group of Lin Yanjun's father, D group of Zhu Zhengting's grandfather, N.P group of Wang family, and G.E.S, is the first four major mafia groups to take control of China. Now only N.P and G.E.S left. When D group collapsed, G.E.S tried to occupy all their power. But Yuehua against them, and still exist until now, growing at an incredible speed. 

"Do you know where their headquarter is?"

"We had to trade a lot of life to get that information."

Zhengting calmly pointed out. 

"I know, and of course we will give you a worthy price"

"We will love to heard more clearly".

He laugh. But before Ziyi can tell, the door suddenly open. A young man rush to Zhu Zhengting, notify some news to him. Zhengting frown, then warn them:

"G.E.S has just sent someone to here, to meet you, Wang Ziyi.”

What surprised them the most was G.E.S sent people to meet Wang Ziyi in Yuehua’s turf. Surprise and worry. That mean they know what N.P and Yuehua is trying to do. 

“Do you want to meet him?”

Think in a second, then Ziyi answer.

“Yes”.

Zhengting nod with his henchsman, and the door open again for a strange man come in. A young and tall man. 

“Zheng Rui….”

The person on Zhengting's left suddenly blurt that name out, but close his mouth immediately when Zhengting glare at him. Ziyi look at him, then turn away to ask the strange man: 

“Who are you?”

That man smile:

“I come with a offer, related to your friend.” 

“Who?”

“Lin Yanjun.”

Zhangjing’s heart skip a beat when he heard that name.

“He is fine with us, but of course you want he comeback to you soon. So, our boss have an idea.” 

The man look at Ziyi’s eyes with no fear:

“8.am tomorrow at E building, Lin Yanjun trade with one thing.”

“What do you want?”

Ziyi ask, and he answer:

“Your Angel.”

Zhangjing open his eyes wide. He look at Ziyi in panic, but doesn’t meet his boss’s eyes. Ziyi still look at the man, calmly say:

“Angel don’t exist.”

“Does it, Wang Ziyi?”

The man sadly ask with a smile. And, don’t know why, in a second, he look away. Look behind Ziyi, where Zhu Zhengting is still sitting. Zhengting keep silent, watch their conversation with a smile. But, it fade a bit when he meet the man’s gaze. Just a bit, in a second, then he close his eyes. When Zhengting open it again, his confident comeback, and he smile. A beautiful smile, but emotionless. 

In a second, sadness overflow in the man's eye. But it quickly disappear. Like they have never feel anything for each other before, comeback with their roles. Too fast. Fast enough that maybe only themselves know about it, a moment when they both felt weak. The man look back at Ziyi, smile: 

"You have one day."

"I don't have one day, so maybe you should stay here to discuss more thoroughly about it."

Ziyi answer. Don't need his orders, Xukun step back, stand before the door, block the man from leaving. Behind Zhengting, his two henchsmans slowly stand up straight, alertly watch the changes in their room. The man raise his arm up, surrender :

"You can, but I not sure what will happen after that with your friend at our turf"

Ziyi frown. 

"I must warn you, they choose me to come here because my value is smallest. Everything you can have, you had gotten from me already."

He smile while Xukun and Zhangjing glared at him. Finally, Ziyi nod lightly. 

"We will be there."

"Glad to know that".

The man leave their room, didn't look back. Xukun lightly lift his chin up with a N.P's member, who is guarding outside. That member nod, and step back to make a call. Their henchsman of course will track him in secret. 

"You have more secret than I know, Ziyi."

Zhengting laugh behind him. Ziyi doesn't comment. 

"Thank for your help, Zhengting. We will continue discuss later"

Zhengting shrug:

"We all know that we aren't doing anything just because of a thank. Don't be polite. "

Nod, Ziyi quickly leave the room with all of his group members. They have so much thing to handle now.  
___________________________________

Right after Ziyi’s team disappear behind the door, Justin hurry turn his head to Zhengting, ask:

"Why did Zheng Ruibin become a member of G.E.S?"

Zhengting didn't answer him immediately, frown. 

"Had he fallen?"

That question make Zhengting's heart hurt a little, but he shake his head, refuse Justin's theory, and shake all those memories off his mind too. Sweet and painful memories he buried deep in his soul. 

"He won't".

Zhengting said, squeeze his forehead.

"Zheng Ruibin is here mean the gorvernment will not ignore G.E.S anymore. G.E.S against both Yuehua and N.P now. With the joining of the gorvernment, they can't run away. G.E.S will do some serious thing to escape. Very serious."

Will do, or already had for their plan B? 

"Will we join in too?"

Justin ask. Zhengting smirk.

"Of course, N.P can't eat that delicious cake alone!"

Justin and Chengcheng laugh with him. Only one problem left. Who is "angel" of Wang Yizi? 

"Tell Zeren try to find out what the government's plan is. And ask our agent at N.P search for Angel's information."

Of course Yuehua have agent in N.P group. Zhengting bet Wang Ziyi have some little birds in here too. He have allies in G.E.S's headquarter, but they haven't been able to contact him for two month. Two month ago, G.E.S started their rebellion. Zheng Ruibin’s appearance is a blessing to Yuehua. Now they know more secret informations than other. To prepare for whatever is coming.

In a moment, Zhengting wonder, can Ruibin anticipate this? 

Of course he can...Then, why he still did it? 

Zheng Ruibin is warning him in secret, or just really be forced?

Pause a little, then he continue to talk. 

"Find information about the new one, who came with Wang Ziyi today too. "

That man look unnatural when Zheng Ruibin mentioned about "Angel". Soon, at that night, Wenjun give Zhengting the documents he needed. He read it. The man's name is You Zhangjing, a PhD in biology, major in microbiology. He was very popular at university, but later was expelled because of a catastrophic leak of dangerous bacteria, which he was studying. That a famous accident, make the government has to adjust the authority of non-state institutions in research. Twenty-five people have died, including You Zhangjing's family members. After that, he almost disappeared in the scientific community.

What do angels have to do with him?

In their world, beautiful names sometime was used to hide the rotten part behind. 

"You have a date tonight, don't forget".

Look at his frown, Wenjun friendly remind Zhengting. It's late already. Remember about his family members, who is staying at home, and waiting for him. Zhengting's stress fade a bit. He laugh:

"Of course I won't. You are invited too. All five of you."

Wenjun smile:

"You go home first. I will notify you if we get any news. We will come later, wait for Zeren finished his works, and go together."

But Zhengting look like he will not leave soon, just smile, and continue his work on laptop. This time, Wenjun frown.

“You said we have to believe in you. Then you have to do the same with us, Zhengting"

He emphasize. 

'We can handle it for you."

In a minute, Zhengting look up at his friend. His allies, and also is his younger brother. Always take care of his family is Zhengting's habit. Sometime, he overprotect them, forget that they all grew up already. Then, Zhengting laugh, raise his arm up:

"Ok, don't be so serious. I will go now"

Rest a little will make his mind become more clearly too. 

Leave the building, the driver brought Zhengting home. He arrived at 9.pm. Zhengting was late. Finally go out of the car, he quickly rush to the dinning room, can’t wait anymore to meet his baby girl. Today, Zhengting’s older sister came home with her daughter. The most chubby-but-still-beautiful, naïve, and precious creature in this world! So, everyone is gathering at the dinning room. Stand here, he can heard the sound of joy, their laughters echo through the silent garden. Not only the noise, dinning room's light shine brightly in the dark, while the rest sank in a lifeless black color. Like the hallway, or the rooms. 

His old practice room. 

Don’t know why, when Zhengting went across the room, his feet stop. And all the sadness he tried to hide today suddenly comeback. 

The pains just really faded away when you can calmly look back at your wounds. Zhengting know that. 

So, he sign, and open the door. With a crack sound, the moldy smell of the room immediately enter Zhengting’s lung. The smell of thing which was forgotten, sad and hopeless. He stand still for a while, then enter. The sound of Zhengting’s steps echo, footprint stand out in the dust. Behind him, a freshly wind blow into the room, make a clean areas in the wooden floor.

Choose a song, Zhengting turn his speakerphone on, just loud enough to make the sound echo through his practice room. He place his phone on the floor, and take his shoes off. His vest. Untucked his shirt. At first, the feeling when Zhengting’s bare foot touch the wooden floors is strange. But, soon, he remember. His body remember. How familiar it is.

To stand.

To dance. 

And Zhengting dance, with his blurry memories. Like himself a long time ago, practiced in this room. His young, with a naive dream that he will be able to stand on the stage oneday. Close his eyes, and follow the music. With smooth movements like waterline, which slowly corrosive the rock mountain. 

Pretend like I fell in love.

When you dance, you can only express your feelings by your own body. By your eyes.  


Can you see?

How much I loved you.

How much I hoped for being free.

And how much hurt I felt, when everything faded.

I loved you.

I loved you.

Loved.

And when the music stop, choreography end with a hand reach forward, try to hold on someone invisible. The one who walked away. Grab at the empty air, sadness overflow Zhenting's heart. Can it touch his audience's soul too? 

You were gone.

At that moment, Zhengting's eyes meet the shadow of a child. A child is poking his head out from the door because of his curiosity. But, don't know since when, he was fascinated by Zhengting's performing. Enough to make the boy forget that he is spying in secret. So, the strange boy just stand there, open his eyes wide, can't even close his mouth. 

"Are you the fairy they talked about?'

The boy asked a funny question, make him laugh.

"No, I'm Zhu Zhengting."

He answered, go closer to see him eyes to eyes, ask friendly .

"I never meet you before. Who are you?"

The boy's ears turn to a cute red color when Zhengting lean forward.

"I'm Zheng Ruibin."

He answered shyly. 

Everything is the past.

Now, before him only have a familiar figures. A girl, shorter than him, with a huge belly at 5 months pregnant. His older sister. She take her flat shoes off, enter the practice room, and reach her hands up to hold Zhengting’s face, smile lightly:

“Baobao, why you look so sad?”

In a moment, Zhengting have a uncomfortable feeling at the corner of his eyes. So he close it, and place his forehead at his only sister, hold her tightly. Keep silent, she pat his back, again and again.

I’m sorry that I'm so selfish. 

I’m sorry that I make you have to handle all of it alone.

I’m sorry that I sacrificed you for my own happiness.

Her eyes feel hot too, when she remember that day. When their grandfather pass away, and his heritage, their group, was on the edge. Their father's hair turn to white because of the stress, and she can see his heart was crushed to piece when he have to ask her: "Do you really willing to marry him?"

A wedding, to uniform their grandfather's heritage. 

That day, her younger brother came out. Her little baby, who always been protected in the past. Too precious and naive, compare with this cruel world. With his dream, his only dream and love since he was a child. The dream which he spent all the sweats, blood and tears for. The dream they always supported. To one day he can be able to stand on the stage, and dance. 

"Let her free".

He said.

"I'm your only son, it's my responsibility". 

And tears fall down on her cheek. 

I'm the one who broke your wings.

"What about your dream?"

"You are more important than that meaningless dream”.

Her brother laugh, with a broken eyes. And she let he did. All for her selfishness. After all, people always selfish. 

So today, at least let me hold you.

To forget all the pain, just one night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter has taken me so long to finish, and maybe the next will also have the same fate. Recently I too busy at work, but I will try to complete this story as entirety as possible. To be honest, it's hard, and make me wonder why the hell I decided to write it in english, not my mother language. LOL. I tried, and day by day I recognize new stupid gramma mistake I had in my old chapters. Hope it didn't bother you, my readers. 
> 
> Comeback to the main topic. Thank you for your time! I'm very grateful for your presence, and respect any kind of feedback from you so I can complete this story in the best way!
> 
> This is a sad story, but I hope you can enjoy it happily. Haha.

Everyone left, leave Yanjun behind in the dark room. While a lot of thought, ideas, and anxiety rolled up in his mind. According to the strange man, they made an offer to Ziyi, in exchange for Yanjun's life. 

"Do you think this time he will go out from his safe area?"

That question make him overthink. Because, with Wang Ziyi, his boss don't have thing like "safe area". Yanjun worry that "he" in this sentence is about another person. Another man. 

"Are you important enough?"

Who will think about him as an important person? Because of his value, his position in N.P group like Wang Ziyi? Cai Xukun? Wang Linkai? Or maybe Chen Linong?

Who will think about him as an important person, just because of Lin Yanjun himself?

His mind don't want to remember about it, but Yanjun's heart can only think about a person. 

He can't let things go like that. He need to do something!

And Yanjun's shoulder tremble in pain when he look at it.

He need to do something. 

The dark always make you remember about the past. Of me, and you. When everything started.  


The trust is, since the first day, his father - C group's boss, doesn't want Yanjun to inherit their family business. Both of him and his little sister didn't know what exactly their dad is doing. Just, a lot of long business trips, and short conversation, which quickly be interrup by one of his father's henchsman, who rush to them to notify some news. He will listen, and look up at his son with a sad smile.

"Next time, tell me more clearly about it."

His father lightly pat Yanjun's shoulder when he leave. Left behind a little one, who is in the middle of his lively boasts about a new trophy he got in the school. See the disappointment in her son’s eyes, Yanjun’s mother come closer, give him a back hug, wrap both of her arm around his neck:

"Next time, ok? I promised."

Next time. But it take too long.

Yanjun’s father always make sure that his family can have a life at the highest quality, stay away from the underworld. Being safe. Although, because of that, he didn't know much about Yanjun's life. His real life. Not just what school he is studying in, or how his score were. When Yanjun was a little boy, after a day at school, he came back home, and were greeted by only two people. Always is two. He love his mother, love his younger sister very much. But, they are woman! He is a macho man! 

So Yanjun will stay outside, wander in the yard or building's playground. Watch everyone doing their thing, playing together or chatting. Boys are gathering, but they don't want him. They notice Yanjun's weird bodyguard, who is wandering around, and say bad about that. So, after all, Yanjun will sit alone, from rush hour until sunset, when everyone came back home already. The orange light of sunset stained the boy's shadow, extends it on the ground, lonely with moody sounds come from empty swings. 

At this time, music is his only friend.

Thanks to music, Yanjun was able to made friends with his first buddy, and didn't stop at that. They danced together after school, participated in school performances, even some competitions of their city. They don't always win, but even when they lose, all the sweat and tears they have spent - feel like their own achievements. To growp up, stronger. To improve themselves. And Yanjun’s dream with music, with being on the stage, become more profound day by day, along with his lonely. Make him forget about it. And become happy. 

At first, his mother didn’t against it. She even brought his little sister along to cheer for Yanjun, with their handmade banner. She is his mother. Of course she knew that her son is lonely. Everything is fine, as long as her little boy is happy. Yanjun's background isn't the ideal choice to make friends with. She always love her husband, understand him. Follow him no matter what. But, it's the reality they have to deal. So, everything she can do now is support Yanjun. 

But, his mother never think that many years later, one day, Yanjun said he want to become a artish. Want to sing and dance on the stage, with the cheering of his fan. Use his own music to touch their soul. Like music did with him in the past. 

She was shocked.

Become an artish never is the future which normal parent want their son to become. Especially is Lin Yanjun's family. Her husband doesn't want his family, his son and daughter, knew about the world he is working in. But, she is different. She is his wife. Wife and husband. Lovers. Share thing that I can only tell it for you. She know about that world. The dark behind those brightly light on the stage. But words stuck on her throat when she look at Yanjun's eyes, because she can see the determination in it. 

Yanjun have her face shape, but his father's eyes. That steady eyes.

She know that her son will never give up. 

So, the only thing Yanjun's mother could do at that time, is tell everything to her husband. And, right after he finished his trip oversea, Yanjun's father came back home to have a conversation with him. After a month, two month or one quarter of the year, when we finally can meet in person?

Yanjun doesn't care anymore. Like he doesn't care about the look of his father, when he said he want to become an artish. A singer. Pretend like he didn't care, about that overflow with disappointment look.

He know he will be opposed by everyone

What hurt me the most, your protest or that disappointed eyes?

"Why?"

His father ask. But Yanjun didn't answer.

How can I make you understand? When I have so many years of lonely to tell? 

It was late already.

"If you like to listen music, I can help you attend those concerts of most popular singers, or most respected. Even held a private showcase. All of it."

"Why you want to be like them? What do you know about them? Do you know how much pathetic works they had to do behind that garish stage?"

His father said a lot, a lot that night. And all is true. But, Yanjun refused to listen to them, just look at him with emotionless eyes. Then, he ask:

“How can you take care of your family with that shallow idea?”

It’s so ridiculous, and make Yanjun laugh out loud:

“So I must be like you, right? A conscientious father, always take care of your family.”

Like you care about me all that years. 

His father look like he will punch at Yanjun’s face. But he didn’t, clench his fist tighly. He look at his son, daze in how unfamiliar he was now. Since when, he was taller than him? Since when, he can’t even rub his son’s hair anymore? 

In the past, when he did it, his son will laugh with two cute dimples. 

'If you think you can do it, then go."

Finally, Yanjun’s father said, tired and disappointed. And, Yanjun go. Run away from his reality. His own tragic. His family. Seek for freedom. 

A meaningless freedom.

That time, at first, Yanjun stay at his friend's room. He signed a loan with him, promise that he will return it slowly in the future. And one days later, Yanjun started to find a job. Of course, he can't immediately find out some work related with the stage. Yanjun start with a manual work at construction site. He worked from 5am to 6pm, then went to a studio, which he know its owner, to learn singing skills until midnight. Day after day, end with a sleep feel like only last for few minutes. Lay down on the bed, and close your eyes. But, right when your mind finally can rest, the light of a new day had shone on your closed eyelids. Yanjun's skin become tan, and he get more and more callouses on his hand. His arms also became more muscular. That situation lasted in about two month, then, finally, Yanjun's hardworking and determination about music impressed with a guest of the studio owner. That man agree to leave him a slot at his club. Not the main singer, but still is a promising opportunity. 

God know how happy Yanjun was in that moment. 

Finally, he can follow his dream.

But, he didn't know, that only is the beginning.

Now, he knew that it wasn't his father's command. But, that time, Yanjun thought it's him, who stand behind all the trouble C group did, to bother his friends. Some crackhead went to smash the studio's doors, and block the way to flirt or yelling at their trainee. They did with his friend too, something he don't know clearly. But, soon, one day, his friend avoid Yanjun's eyes, and tell him he need Yanjun move out of the room.

Yeah, his friend, who stay with him since their highschool days. The one dreamed with him, tried hard together, for one day they can finally accomplish their dream.

The one he think will stay with him, even when all the world turned again Lin Yanjun. 

At this day, the only thing Yanjun can do is smirk.

Lin Yanjun, how naive you were?

And he did as his "friend" want. Move out to a small, very small room, outside the city, where took him one hour stay on the bus to go to the club, which he is working in. 

But it didn't stop at that.

"Sorry, Yanjun, but we need to continue our business."

The manager said quickly, and turn away, not left any chance for Yanjun so he can refuse his decision. Or at least try to make him change his mind. Anything. Look at the manager's back, while everyone around him are still swaying to the noisy electro music of the DJ, Yanjun slowly curl up the corner of his lips, into a smirk. Bittersweet smirk. 

Every every everything. The bads always come together, to challenger how much strong you are. 

He will not surrender.

But, at least, this night, let him overflow with disappointed for a moment. 

He was tired already. 

Step aside to lean on the wall, right now, Yanjun really, really want to come back to his small rental room, and fell on the bed. His cold bed. His room, which is about to expire, filled with moldy odor. But, he can't. Yanjun need money to live. He need to performing, the last time in this club. The colorful light of the disco ball on the ceiling shines on half of his face when it swing around.

Yanjun performance is a short break between those crazy hours, when you dance until your brain become stagnant. When he go up stage, look down at his audience, no one really care about Yanjun's voice. Too busy at cuddle with each other, laugh out loud when your lover gently lift your bang aside, or come closer to whisper some secrets. They lean on the chair, take a cigarette. White smoke drifts before their eyes, blurry the view and their own mind. With a taste of wine on tip of their tongue, stared at his face, not bother to hide their starvation. 

Lin Yanjun always know that he look good. Since the day he started performing at this club, Yanjun received a lot of flirting, from both man and woman. He doesn't care about it. Everything he need, is a chance to practice. A chance to sing, and receive his salary to live. But, today, those eyes make him feel disgusting, and depressed. Even when he will never express it on his face. He feel...hopeless. Don't know what to do, what he can do, to follow his dream anymore. His voice stuck in Yanjun's throat. Sing like you are the main character of this song, this story. You need to do that, if you want to touch your audience's soul. 

But, what do he have now, to express to them? When in Yanjun's heart is nothing but sadness, loneliness and disappointment.

That lines. That love. Everything is so unfamiliar and ridiculous.

The melody started, but Yanjun's mind is still being torn. 

At that moment of his life, he met a man. 

Maybe now, the man were forgotten about it. But, it's the first time they meet. The beginning, for all of this story. Sitting alone in a corner of the bar, his eyes feel like he lost in the crowd, in an innocently way. He hold his whiskey cup with both hands. A luxury one, with dark amber color. The man look around, with a bit of hesitancy, wait for his friend. Doesn't dare to stop at any dark place too long, where people do what they can do, or often do at a club. Flirting. Sexual Content. And, finally, he meet Yanjun's eyes. Notice that it's something he can really enjoy, the man smile lightly in relief, and change his sitting posture to hear Yanjun’s song more clearly. In the dark, his light brown eyes shine with pure expectation.

And don't know why, Yanjun's heart feel lighter. 

He smile too, lightly, and close his eyes. To feel the melody in a moment, again. Feel his heart, and looking for his hope. Remember about his dream, which is always here. And forget the reality. 

Even when it has only one person in here, who is waiting for his performance. 

Then, I will sing for you.  
__________________________  
"Sorry, Zhangjing."

Ziyi quickly come back to him, after he finished his meeting. At first, Zhangjing didn't answer him. Hold the drink in his hand, he is humming, follow the melody of a song. A live performance, by a young man. Look up at the stage, Ziyi doesn't recognize the singer. But it's a handsome man, even when he just wear casual clothes. Lightly pat at his friend's shoulder, Ziyi make Zhangjing suprise, open his eyes wide when he look back at him, and smile: 

"Have you finished?"

"Yes, it done. Sorry, Zhangjing. It's a urgent matter."

"Don't worry, it's still early! And after all, the drink in here is tasty."

Raise his cup before Ziyi's eyes, Zhangjung laugh with his bunny teeth. Can't stop himself to smile together with him, Ziyi suggest:

"I will take that bottle together with us. Now are we go straight to Haidilao? You must be hungry."

They have a promise, to go to eat hotpot together, congratulate that Zhangjing's thesis has been accepted. At that day, Ziyi got a schedule, and couldn't go to see his childhood friend by person. So, right after he finished all his work oversea, he come back to Beijing to meet him. And take Zhangjing to his favorite restaurant: Haidilao, to eat hotpot. Nothing can make Zhangjing happy more than hotpot, Ziyi know that. It's their plan. But, because of an urgent situation, Ziyi had to go to this club before they go to the restaurant, left Zhangjing sat alone in a corner of the bar. Zhangjing is clearly not familiar with this place, and Ziyi didn't feel secure about him too. A club include a lot of dark sides, full of temptation and dangerous. Zhangjing knew about his real work, but not join in it. Is the only son of his father's best friend, Zhangjing and Ziyi grow up together. Zhangjing like another son of Ziyi's father. He love him a lot, and cherish his talent, want Zhangjing become a member of N.P. But Ziyi doesn't.

He love his friend's smile. And want to protect it. Forever brightly and lively like that.

Zhangjing look up at the singer on the stage for a moment, and look back at him, ask:

"Can you wait a moment?"

"Do you have any problem?"

"No, just wait until he finished his song. I want to hear it fully."

Of course Ziyi didn't refuse. So he sit next to Zhangjing, look at him sway lightly with the melody, which echo through the room. With a person, who have a entertainment company as cover, like him, Ziyi must confirm that: the singer is great. His voice express the emotion very well, even when he still have some technical mistakes. Accompanient with his appearance, the young singer like a raw gem. So, when he finished his performance, and Ziyi with Zhangjing must leave the place. When the club's owner come to see them off, Ziyi asked for the singer's information. At first, the owner was hesitated.

"But that man..."

He stutter, but close his mouth right after he see Ziyi's frown. Ziyi is in a hurry. He don't have time for this meaningless conversation. So, the owner give Ziyi every informations he need. And until next morning, Ziyi finally know the meaning of his procrastination.

That man is Lin Yanjun, the only son of C group's boss. 

His henchman notify the news to Ziyi. Is one of four largest mafia group in China, of course they can find out about Yanjun's backstage, has a brief look at his current situation. But opposed with his henchman's anxiety, Lin Yanjun began attract Ziyi's attention. Four mafia groups is allies and rival at the same time. N.P's relationship with C group not bad, if you compare it with G.E.S. As a worthy heir, he should have maintained this balance.

But Wang Ziyi always want to do more than that. 

He want to start a new era in the underworld. Not just bloody works, savage people, and outdate rules.  


Not that everyone, especially is the ruling class, love that. Those old-fashioned boss. But Wang Yizi's lucky is he were born in a happy family. Happiest as possible, when you live in the underworld. They let Ziyi make friend with normal people like Zhangjing, let he see, and learn all the new things in this world. Agree with his intentions, to change everthing. Change their old way of work. 

He don't hesitate to challenge, confront with people, who maybe stronger than himself at this moment. 

What the meaning of life is, if you didn't, at least one time, follow your dream.

So, because of both Lin Yanjun's value and talent, Ziyi scheduled an appointment with him. They met, and after a long conversation, B.O.G Entertainment announced with the media that: they had signed with a new artist. A young man, name Lin Yanjun. Against all the contempt of the underworld. 

Soon, you will remember that name. 

And both Wang Ziyi and Lin Yanjun proved that they were right. 

The name Lin Yanjun soon become famous. He has his own song. His concert and fans. Held a tour around their country. Where he sing a sentence, then suddenly point the mic at his audiences. But everyone easily began to sing along with him. 

His dream.

After each concert, Yanjun will meet some lucky person, depent on random ticket number. See their love for him more clearly, and say thank with them, as sincerely as possible. The thanks come from his heart.  


In that moment, Yanjun thought, now finally he can happy.

Happiness, why it so hard to hold? 

When, one day, he met one fan. It’s a young girl, like most of his fans. The girl is crying so hard, holding Yanjun's hand. A girl, but she squeeze Yanjun's finger tightly, dig her nail into his skin. To be honest, Yanjun doesn't like it. But she is one of his fans. He owe them all those pure love. So, he just smile, joke with a lightly tone:

"Why you cry? I'm not as beautiful as you think?"

She doesn't answer. The staff stand behind them finally step up, grab at the girl's shoulder, calmly said: 

"The time is over, sorry. You will meet him next time."

When he said that, Yanjun can feel her finger around his hand squeeze more tightly. The staff frown, pull her shoulder back. Yanjun look up, glare at him, make the staff stop his action immediately. Then he use a little strength, turn his hand, make him become the control one between them. Hold her hand, Yanjun smiles:

"Don't cry. We will meet another time, right?

And, release it. 

The staff took the chance, quickly pull the girl back. 

"Go this way, please!"

He said, drag the girl go out of the room. But, until she disappear behind the door, her eyes, which drown in water, never leave Yanjun's face. Love? Regret? Or obsession? At every concert, he encounters more types of fan. Many kind of reaction. But now, it was over. This is the last show of the tour. Yanjun will have two break weeks, then two the-world-think-that-he-is-having-a-break weeks. To complete N.P's works. He take a deep breath, rub his stiff neck.

"You are getting more and more excelent at this kind of work"

Ziyi's voice suddenly came out behind Yanjun. Doesn’t look back, he smirks.

"Why you come here today? I remember you said you have an important meeting tonight."

"I had, but my VIP guest have a special request."

Ziyi answer. Finally, Yanjun look at him, confused eyes. But his boss doesn't said anything more, pat at Yanjun’s shoulder, and walk away. While another sound suddenly rang out behind them, and he turn back his head to take a look. The door at Yanjun's back was opened. And, in the dark of the hallway, where was used by the staff in his concert, and now every light was turned off. In there, a man is standing. 

Yanjun open his eyes wide when he see that man. How many month have passed, since the last time he met his father? Since the last argument, or the last normal conversation they had? Kind of conversation son often have with his father. 

But, he know that figures. Familiar with it. Know from deep in his heart, even when that man just stood in the dark, not come in. 

In a moment, Yanjun wonder himself, since when, he taller than his father? 

When he was a child, that shoulder can carry all the world for him.

In a moment, he feel bitter at the end of his throat. 

But Yanjun swallow it, like swallow all the emotions, which is overflow from his heart, and look at that man with an emotionless face.

"What do you want?"

Did, in a second, he see the pain inside that eyes?

But, soon, his father look back at Yanjun with the calmness, and ask:

"Are you happy now, Lin Yanjun?"

Is he happy? 

At the moment when he stay on the stage. Sing, and watch his fan cheering, laughing, or crying together with him. Watch the emotions he sent through the lyrics touch everyone's soul, and feel like they understand his pains. At that moment, Yanjun will say with no doubt at all, that he is happy. 

But, when he got off the stage, everything he can feel is lonely.

They look at him all day, through their phone, through their computer's screen. Love him with all their heart. But no one can really stand by their idol. Stand by him. That kind of tragedy.

In the look of his father, Yanjun feel like he is trying to say, that he understand him. Understand everything his son is hiding under that mask. But, Yanjun's pride, his stubbornness can't accept that. So, he lift his chin up a bit, point the thorns out, and answer:

"I am".

Despite his father's objections. Despite all of the difficulties he has made to torture him. 

I will be happy. 

Look at Yanjun's eyes, his father keep silent. The wrinkles around his eyes seem deeper, make he look older. This year, Yanjun's father is forty-one years old. He was a middle-aged man already, synonymous with his son was grown up. They missed too much time. To become closer. To understand each other.

It was late already. 

Finally, Yanjun's father sigh tiredly:

"Your mother..."

But, before he can finished his sentence:

"HEY!!"

A voice rang out behind them, cut off their conversation. And follow it is a loud bang that sounds like a gunshot. Yanjun's father frown. More than Yanjun, he familiar with it. He step up to stand next to Yanjun, worry said:

"Call Wang Ziyi, tell him we have some problem here."

Go to his son's concert is a sudden decision of him, flash up in his mind when Yanjun's father is having a meeting with Ziyi. And, even when he had planned before, he do not intend to take anyone to go with him. This is a personal conversation. Father and son's conversation. Before Ziyi left, he took every staff go together with him too, to make a private atmosphere for them to talk. Yanjun doesn't know what exactly is happening, but the seriousness in his father's voice make him decide to do as he said. One of Yanjun's ear heard Ziyi's ringtone when he make a call, while the other ear heard the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer. And before Ziyi can pick up, the door before them suddenly open.  


It's the girl he just meet. His fan. Her eyes is still wet, shoulder move up and down. And in her hand, which is trembling, is a gun. 

"Hey, calm down."

Yanjun's father speak with a calm voice, step up lightly, but stop when the girl look like she was startled, hurry raise her gun up. Finally, through her teary eyes, she meet Yanjun's face. The girl open her eyes wide, curl up her lip into a distortion smile. 

And she whisper: 

"Stay with me..."

The next thing Yanjun can remember is a deafening sound. And red color.

Warm, red blood, leak down from his shaking hand, when he embrace that body, which is collapsing backwards. 

The first time he know that inside a human body, they have that much of warm blood. 

The first time that man leave all of his weight, his life, for Yanjun to hold. After he protect him from the bullet. 

"Fa..ther?"

Yanjun look at him, daze, and turn back to the trembling girl. She still hold the gun in her hand, and cry. But, soon, when she finally can look eye to eye with Lin Yanjun. When she know that the man will never, never can forget her anymore, she laugh, and raise her arm to point the gun at her own head. 

"I love you."

That what she said, before she pull the trigger, and died immediately before Yanjun's eyes. 

Everything go too fast. 

Too fast, when his father gasp with blood on Yanjun's hand, struggle to breath. When the staff finally notice the situation, rush to their room with Wang Ziyi. On Yanjun's phone, the screen still notify that the call with Ziyi is connecting. They take his father away from him, want to bring him to the emergency room. But his fingertips stuck at Yanjun's shirt. Grab at it tightly, print red color stand out on white fabric. During that brief moment, his last moments in this cruel world, his father's eyes never left Yanjun's face. Stay at his son's eyes. The same eyes as him, because it is his blood. 

Too many thing to tell, but they was too late.

And, he gone.

Everything was gone.

Since that moment, Yanjun couldn't hear anything more, whether words of encouragement or blame. Every sound turn off in his brain. Only left the silent, colorless scenes. 

Wang Ziyi's apology. His mother's scream. His little's sister tears.

Everything was gone.

The silence enveloped him like a monster, swallow all the air Yanjun need to breath. He tried. Tried to bear all of it. But, just like his father, Yanjun's mother's eyes stare at him. With pains. With hatred. While his sister avoid him, run to another room, another person to hold on, and cry.

And Yanjun ran away. 

He left, without telling anyone. Just go, anywhere is fine, stay away from the reality. Like he did one year ago. Walk with his jacket's hat pulled up, so no one can recognize him, until his legs become powerless. And Yanjun sit at a bench, before a strange building. From dawn to sunset, don't move a inch. Even when it started to rain. 

He just want to be alone.

But, a person didn’t leave him behind. 

At first, Yanjun didn't notice that this person is going closer to his side. He didn't care. A person. A man, woman, or a child. They belong to a different world with him, since the begining, and until now. They have their own life, their own reason to continue. Who have a blank space in their heart to care? Care about a person, who you don't share same blood in vein. 

They glance at him, then move their head closer to whispered talk together. Someone don't even care about hide their comment, mock. 

"Another dramatic boy." They said. 

"Hey, you think what is the reason for his action?"

"Love sick, maybe."

And they sarcastic laugh. 

What are you waiting for, when human is always selfish and stupid. 

He. And them.

Only see what they want. And miss what is really important in their live. 

Yanjun's view blurry when waterdrops roll down on his cheek. Rainwater doesn't have taste. But, it's salty and bitter in the corner of his lips. Hair stick on his forehead, poke in Yanjun's red eyes. Yeah, it's must be the reason why he feel uncomfortable. The reason why his eyes feel hot. 

Yanjun always hate the rain, too dirty. 

The pain choke on his throat when he gasp, try to breath. 

He hate the rain.

Yanjun didn't see that person stop next to him, tilt his head a bit to see Yanjun's face under the jacket's hat more cleary. Make sure that he didn't faint. Fainting, so he can't even recognize that it has started to rain, and stuck in this bench. What can be the other reason for a person, who didn't find a shelter place for himself between a downpour

When that person realize that Yanjun is still, uhm, opening his hollow eyes and breath. Still alive. He bite his lip, think in a moment, then take a deep breath. After that, the man leave his thing, a umbrela and a paper cup of hot drink, next to Yanjun, and speak with a soft voice:

"It won't stop raining soon. It's cold. You should come home to take a rest."

"YOU ZHANG PANG!!"

Before Yanjun can react, a young girl yell that name behind them, at the building's door. Startle, the man pouty, anh hurry run back to her, use both hand to cover his head from the rain. 

"You!! What kind of younger sister call his older brother is fat??"

And his sister laugh out loud. 

Quickly, they dissapear before the door, leave Yanjun alone in the rain. Like he always be. His eyes is still follow that man's shadow, but the emotion in it really hard to tell. And, after a long time, he look back at that man's belonging, which is next to him.

The paper cup is place under the umbrella, so it still fuming with lightly white smoke. Soon, it will become cold. 

Yanjun never liked coffee, and don't know why people love it too. People, like his own father.

A long time ago, when they were still a normal, and happy family. When his father don't need to carry all this responsibility alone. This pains and sins. Yanjun were a child, and one day, he waked up from his dream because of a thirst. When he go outside to take a glass of water, Yanjun's sleepy eyes notice that it's still have light inside of his father's work room. So he stop before the door, push it. Notice at the sound, his father look back, see him, and ask:

"Yanjun, why you still awake?"

His son yawn instead of answer, make him laugh. He wave his hand:

"Come here."

Yanjun come closer, raise his both arm, wait for an embrace. And his father pick him up, place the little boy on his lap.

"I'm thirsty."

The boy murmur, rub his sleepy eyes. So he give him his cup of coffee. Yanjun take a sip with no doubt. At the first gulp, he didn't realize what is wrong. But the second, and at the third, Yanjun frown. Then he spit all of it out at the next second, cough. His father laugh so hard at the scene.

"What is this?"

Yanjun cry. 

"It's coffee."

"Why it so terrible?"

Rub his son's hair, Yanjun's father smile:

"It's bitter, but will help you stay mentally alert after you drink."

"You feel sleepy too?"

"Of course I do, I'm just a normal person."

"Then why don't you go to sleep?"

Look at little Yanjun's round and naive eyes, his father smirk:

"I can't. I'm a man. I need to finish this bitter part, so other can enjoy the sweet."

"Who?"

His father didn't answer, just look at him.

"I'm a man too. Does I need to drink it in the future?"

Yanjun asked.

Embrace his son, Yanjun's father place his chin on the boy's little head, and said:

"I hope you don't, Yanjun."

I hope you done.

But it's the life.

In the cold air of the rain, the cup of coffee quickly lose its warmth. Yanjun look at it in silent, then, suddenly, raise his hand. His frozen fingers touch it lightly, then grab at it. 

The paper cup was cold already, but it still warmer than Yanjun's hand. Light him up. 

It's the life.

It's his responsibility now, whether he is suffering or disappointed.

So, few hours after that, when You Zhangjing take a look from the window of his apartment to the building's playground, wonder if the stranger is still there. He saw that boy in the morning, when he go to work. And until he came back at the afternoon, he was still sitting in the bench, alone. Didn't even move a inch. His figure look so lonely, and hopeless. 

It was a cloudy day, so it started to rain at the sunset. The sky quickly turned to dark, swallowed his body among the rain. He wore black clothes, hat pulled up, covered his face. If you didn't look carefully, you will not notice that boy. 

Like the world has abandoned him.

The weather is a bit cold, perfect for a hot pot party. So his younger sister start whining, ask Zhangjing to go out together with her. More exactly, to hold the umbrella for her, go to the supermarket to buy cooking ingredients. Gumble, but Zhangjing can't refuse it. Both of You's brother love hot pot. Hot pot for live! So, he did as she said. But when they done, and comeback to his apartment, the boy is still there, frozen in the downpour. 

Zhangjing really can't watch this scene anymore. 

So, before he go, Zhangjing left his umbrella and hot drink next to the stranger boy. 

"It won't stop raining soon. It's cold. You should come home to take a rest."

His sister was yelling his name behind, so Zhangjing must go immediately, couldn't know that the boy answered him or not. But now, when he take a look, he isn't there. Zhangjing's umbrella is place on an empty bench. 

At least he agreed to come home. 

Zhangjing think, and let the curtains down. Doesn't remember about it anymore, since that day and until now. He don't know that life always have its own way to work. To bring you back to where you belong. Where you need to finish all your debt. And, where someone need you.

It's fate, which bond me with you.

You, the only gift that cruel world left for me. 

Since that day, with Ziyi's help, beside his career in entertainment industry, Yanjun start enter the underworld. Most of his father's henchmen aren't happy with that. They said he doesn't deserve it, and turned again Yanjun, took away his father's fortune and turf, make it become their own. He can't avoid it. He was too late. But Yanjun can't stop now. He need to do it. For him. For his father. And for his family can be safe.

Now, it's Yanjun's responsibility

And follow the time, Wang Ziyi have to confirm that: It's in Yanjun's blood. To become an excellent and respected person like his own father in the past. He learn very quick, and smart. Quickly become an important member of NP group, and punished those who betrayed him, as well as his father, with no mercy. 

His heart is cold. 

Sometime, Yanjun act like he has nothing in this world to hold him back. Work like he is obsessed. Yanjun let his family stay oversea to make sure they can safe. But because of that, no one can care for him in China. To remind him about his own heath, and his own life.

So, the result is, one day, when Zhangjing have free time, just returned from his parent's house, and stopped by Ziyi's office to give him some food from Wang's family. He see Ziyi get a call, and frown. 

"Zhangjing, can I count on you one thing?"

"What? Do you have any problem?"

Ziyi squeeze hard at his forehead. 

"I have a meeting right now, but one of my friend just fainted. Overwork I think. Can you go to the medical room to take a look at him for me? We just had some urgent matter, and run out of medical staff. I don't feel secure if I leave him alone."

Look at his clock, Zhangjing shrug:

"It's ok. I'm free this morning."

Ziyi smile lightly:

"Thank you. I will comeback to you right after I finished."

"Don't said something formal like that with your best friend."

Zhangjing laugh.

So, twenty minutes later, Zhangjing enter a silent room, where a young man is sleeping. At first, Zhangjing didn't not recognize him. That man is very handsome. But, he frown in his dream. Pains in the nonstop moving eyeballs behind his eyelids. 

He look familiar, but strange at the same time. 

Zhangjing stay at that room, watch the young man sleep in about two hours. Then, Ziyi sent him a message. Tell him to go home first, don't worry about the man. Lin Yanjun - It's must be his name. Some medical staff will come to take care of him soon. The meeting was longer than Ziyi expected. Rub his stiff neck, Zhangjing stand up, intend to do as he said. But, before he can, behind Zhangjing, Yanjun whisper:

"Don't go."

Turn back his head, Zhangjing look at him, notice that he is still sleeping. But Yanjun's fist clench tightly. And his voice, lightly but overflowing with painfull. So, he place his bag at the chair, go closer.

"Father..."

In the middle of his nightmare, Yanjun murmur that name. He frown, like someone is tortune him. Lin Yanjun is a handsome man, but now, his face look so pathetic in pain. 

Don't know why, at that moment, Zhangjing want to touch Yanjun's skin. The skin between his two eyebrows, remove that frown and pain. He did as he want, before he can think about it more carefully. But, when Zhangjing's fingertips is still there, Yanjun's eyelid suddenly tremble.

And, he open his eyes.

At first, Yanjun squint at the light. Too brightly, compare with the darkness, which is eating him. But, soon, the figure between them become more clearly. 

A man, familiar and strange at the same time, with rough light brown eyes, which open wide with suprise. 

He never ever have a chance to ask that man's name in the past. Or talk with him. 

But, since that moment, and forever after, deep in Yanjun's heart, he know one thing:

It has to be you. 

Only you, You Zhangjing.

“You Zhangjing…”

In the dark room, Yanjun whisper that name. 

I will never hurt you.

I will never leave you alone.

Never again.

So, stay and wait for me. 

And Yanjun dig his fingertips in his own wound in the left shoulder. Tear it apart, let warm blood soaked his hand. Try to hold all the screams of pain in his throat.

Stay and wait for me, You Zhangjing.

Yanjun murmur it, when the dark, again, slowly sank him in a heavy black. 

Stay and wait for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update later

His boss will certainly kill him.

That is the only thing the henchman, who has been assigned to guard their hostage, can think about. Since he opened the locked door for the nurse can come in, like the last two days, and she suddenly scream in panic. When he rush to the room, they found out that the hostage, a young and handsome man, fainted on the floor. His skin is pale, and hand cold like ice. A puddle of blood next to his shoulder, soaked his clothes and hair. The blood flowed for a long time, now turned to black, and clotted at the wound. It's prevent him from losing more blood, but the man still is staying at the edge of death and life. They hurry call medical staffs, apply the first aid, and bring him to the emergency room, while the henchman have to run to their boss, and notify the news. He run, but his heart can feel clearly the shivering of his knee at each move through the empty hallway, in fear. He stop before two bodyguards, whose stand before a big, closed wood door. They glared at him. 

"What?'

Stutter, he answer:

"I have some...urgent situation with our hostage"

They look at each other in a second, and gruffly said:

"Wait in here."

One bodyguard knock at the door. And after a lightly answer echo, he turn the knob, go into the room, also immediately close it. One or two minutes pass, maybe one or two hours with the henchman's anxious heart. His palm was soaked with sweat, still feel sticky because of their hostage's blood, which he didn't have time to wash carefully a moment ago. Finally, the bodyguard come out, lift his head like a sign of a wordless permission, and move aside so the henchman can go in. Go into the dark.

Only have one man, like only have the death alone, wait for you in hell, stay inside that room. 

The henchman's heart slow down a little in relief, when he see that his boss isn't there. Only have his assistant, a man all of G.E.S's member know. The assistant is a young and quiet man, always have a lightly smile on his face, make you can't figure out what exactly he is thinking about. He sit at the center of the room, a place that often belong to the leader. But in that moment, the henchman didn't notice that abnormality. The assistant often follow after their boss, Ruohan, in silent. He look not bad, but not really outstanding in a crowd like their hostage. They all know him, familiar with his presence, but no one know the assistant's name. At least, he certainly will not punch at the henchman's face hard after hearing his first sentence about their bad news. 

"So, they said you have something to tell me?"

"Ah, yes. About the hostage... We just found out that his wound was tore again, and he just had fainted. Maybe because he lost to much blood, so..."

The assistant raise a finger up, motioned that his henchman should stop talking for a bit, and ask again:

"He fainted?"

"Yes, but he is fine now. Not wake up yet, but the doctor said it's not dangerous anymore."

The young man don't answer him, just look at his eye in silent. A cold gaze, no emotion at all, make the henchman's spine shiver. 

"I had said, don't let him died"

"Y...es."

"Then why?"

He lick his dry lips, hesitate, then said

"I didn't hear any unusual sound at afternoon, so I thought everything was fine. Maybe because he tried to escape, as quiet as possible, so..."

But the henchman's voice become more and more quiet before the assistant's eye. That gaze make him feel like he is a prey, weak and pathetic. Like someone place a mountain at his shoulder, want him was crushed to pieces. 

"Ok, now I knew. You can go."

Suddenly, all the pressure are gone. In a moment, the henchman can't believe in his own ears, hesitate look up. His ankle bone is still trembling because of the invisible threat in the air a moment before. The young man is smiling lightly with him.

"Ah...Yes. Sorry to bother you."

He turn back, intent to go out of the room as fast as possible. But, before he can escape, the wooden door unexpectedly was opened again. And, to end a really really bad day, his boss - Ruotan, go in, laugh out loud:

"Everything was done! This time that fucking brat Wang Ziyi and..."

Ruotan stop when he realize that they have a stranger stand in the room. 

"You, what are..."

He never can finish his sentences, just like the henchman never can escape his nightmare. When a loudly sound echo, and red blood splashed on Ruotan’s face. That is sound of gunfire. The body before Ruotan lost all of its control, powerless collapsed on the flood. And behind him, the assistant put his gun down to the desk drawer, like nothing important happened at all. He lean on the chair, look at Ruotan’s eyes, who is still dazing. 

"Is that the result you proud about, Ruotan?"

The young man ask. Still take a step back in panic, Ruotan startle, swallow his saliva, then answer, faltered:

"What happened?"

"That the question I should ask you, right?"

Look back at the dead body, that face is familiar a bit with Ruotan. He frown, try his best, and finally realize that it's the man who had be assigned to guard their hostage - Lin Yanjun of N.P. 

"Is that son of a bitch did something? I will teach him a lesson because of it!"

Grin his teeth and talk loudly, pretend like his spine didn't tremble at all, Ruotan turn back, intend to go straigh to Lin Yanjun's cell. Then beat him to death. Tortune him so that brat will never think about against G.E.S anymore. But his boss, his true boss, call him back. The man calmly look at his eyes:

"Ruotan, did I spoiled you?"

"Of course you not.."

His boss smile at Ruotan's answer, can't figure out that he agree with it or not. 

"You have everything. You stay at the place that all man in this world will fight to death for. You are G.E.S's boss."

Hesitated, Ruotan hurry refuse:

"No! It's you!"

But, still, no one listen to him.

"All I want, all I hope you can handle, is keep an eye at a powerless man, who was imprisoned in a cell. Can you do that for me?"

" I WILL!"

Even when his boss doesn't say anything, that gaze confirmed with Ruotan. That something even more badly than a head shot, which the unlucky henchman, who is laying next to his feet now, just had received, will come for him. If this time he fail.

"I will, Z"

Z smile.

"I waited two year, prepare for this plan. I don't accept "will", Ruotan. It’s have to."

In a moment, Z look back at his laptop screen. It’s showing a photo. A blurry photo, which was taken at the distance, of two man. One of them, who is shorter, is laughing. His eyes turn to crescent when he look at his partner, who stay next to him. A young man, taller, turned his back at the camera, accidentally block the shorter out of Z’s sight

"You Zhangjing..."

And he whispered with the night.

"This time I will not let you go."

This time I will not let you go.  
______________________________________

When Ruotan enter the the emergency room, Lin Yanjun is still fainting. The doctor worry look at him when Ruotan go closer, snatch his patient's collar, roughly lift half of Yanjun's powerless body up, and growl: 

"Lin Yanjun!''

But, of course, the young man didn't answer him. Because the staff have to take a part of his clothes off to bandage, now they can see clearly red color dye the gauze pad at Yanjun's shoulder, bloom like a flower at spring. But no one dare to stop their boss. Only when Ruotan click his tongue, and throw him away, the nurse finally step up, slowly and carefully, look at her boss's eyes first, then check new stitches after. 

"You!"

Ruotan suddenly ask the doctor.

"Why does this bastard not wake up yet?"

"He losing blood. It's often take two or three hours, even with a healthy person, to regain his consciousness."

"Can he move?"

"With that new stitches, he can't move or doing something too complex. But walk is fine, I think."

Ruotan frown.

"Only walk? Then what is the different between him and a disabled person after all? We don't have time to take care a useless thing like that!"

He stop in a second, then give out an idea:

"Use some drug to him, so he can't feel his pain anymore, and do everything like normal. That will be ok."

The doctor worry said:

"But not feeling the pain can make him accidentally aggravate the wound."

Ruotan smirk:

"Who care about it. We just need him live until the next tomorrow morning. Then he can die like he should be."

So, the doctor do as his boss said, injection a high dose of local anesthetic for their hostage. And when Lin Yanjun wake up at the next morning, they let him use some hypnotic drugs, a dose enough to make him become dazzy, but still can follow their orders, go into a black car with three bodyguards, and go straight to the expected exchange place. Three man and a nurse, but no one really care about their responsibility. Because, just look at the hostage. A powerless wounded man, can't sit properly, lean on the wall behind him in pathetic.

"That brat look really good. Do you think we capture him because he is a boyfriend of some rich as hell old lady?"

The comment make those bodyguards laugh so hard, when they felt too bored while waiting after all. They have to stop the car at a deserted place, wait for the next order, which only have when G.E.S's suggest has be accept by N.P. What else N.P and Wang Ziyi can do now? Their boss just too excellent, so now everything those bodyguards have to do is cheering for the day G.E.S group become the only, and also is the most powerfull, gang at China. Lift the hostage's chin up, one of them smirk.

"Look at that pretty face, a man will not mind too if he is the one sit between his groin"

The whistling echo, despise him.

"Don't tell me you fall in love!”

One of them ask loudly, and laughter flared.

Doesn't bother with it, the young man, who they are talking about, just open his calm eyes when he hear the sound of communication equipment rang out. Then close it, after he know that it is another nonseless conversation, save his energy. Lin Yanjun is a handsome man. He know that, and everyone have to agree with it. Like those bodyguards, or the nurse. Once, she accidentally meet Yanjun’s gaze, and the nurse's cheek quickly turn to red. Too shy, she look down at her own hand immediately, doesn't notice that his gaze was too strong with a person had been injected with hypnotic drugs. When she finally have enough brave to look back, Yanjun has closed his eyes already. 

And wait, for the perfect moment will come. 

If you have enough patience, you will see, and be able to catch it. The only moment, for death or live.  


And it happened when, suddenly, the phone of team leader start to vibrates. Through his short answer, Yanjun can guess that the agreement between G.E.S and N.P has been established. 

"Lucky bastard"

They smirk at him, start their car, and begin to run. After about twenty minutes, it stop again. The car is soundproof and has no windows, so Yanjun don't know where he is. The leader wear his jacket on to cover the gun and blade at his belt, wave with one bodyguard, and said:

"You, go out with me to take a look. And you, check for his situation. C3, guard for them."

He open the car door, and quickly dissapear. Through a look in secret, Yanjun can see blurry shadow of many cars. A parking. It mean they went into the city. The nurse, who still blushing a bit, come closer to take a look at Yanjun. While the only bodyguard sit next to the computer screen, open camera system to monitor the situation. Through it, they can see two man, whose just left, go down a stairs after checked all the cars around them. Now, just have three persons in this floor. 

And Yanjun know that it's his chance.

The local anesthetic make he can't feel his shoulder anymore. But because of that, the pain, which is a barrier to Yanjun's escape, was gone too. And when the nurse turn away to take another dose of hypnotic drug for him, place the tray of medical supplies alone before Yanjun's eyes, he quickly grab a small metal tweezers, and use this to open his handcuff. 

The nurse gasp in panic, when she look back and suddenly meet a tall shadow. That man cover her mouth by his left hand, while place his index finger of the right hand on his lips. He smirk, and take away the needle on her hand, stab it on the nurse's arm when her still daze. 

"Let sleep a bit".

That is the last scene she see. 

Still watch the camera. But, through the screen, the bodyguard can see a blurrry shadow is coming closer. 

"What? You have some problem with him?"

He ask, didn't turn back his head, think that it's just the nurse. But right after the sentence come out of his mouth, a weird feeling start to rise. The shadow is too tall, and didn't answer him. Everything happen in just a minutes, when the bodyguard intend to look back, but he can't. Because, suddenly, he feel cold at his neck. The cold of a quick and accurate stab, by a medical blade. And the air stuck at the bodyguard's throat with weird feeling of metal. 

"You know, I must agree that I'm really lucky, when I can meet a useless person like you."

The handsome man whispered next to his ear with a low voice, full of sarcasm, and push the bodyguard's powerless body to the floor. Take away his place, Yanjun carefully look at the camera screen, notice that two other bodyguards is coming back. So he stand up again, check the barrel of G.E.S's weapon, which was open on the table. Chose a assault rifle type 56, traditional but still excellent, Yanjun smirk, and open the car's door.

He greet them by the sound of gunfire.

One thing G.E.S didn't know is the training program of N.P group. One part of them is increase their resistance with drug, especially is hypnotic drug. In the past, for two week, Yanjun had to use repeated the normal dose of hypnotic drug. And it was really, really terrible, with a series of nonstop nightmare. Where you know that it was a dream, a shadow of the past. But can't escape, even when you tried. So, the result is normal dose's effect on him now is only 40%. At the begining, Yanjun really is dizzy, can't focus on anything. But that state quickly disapear after about thirty minutes. And since this until now, he just pretended like it still continue. The local anesthetic help Yanjun move easily, and fighting, even when it just a fake status. That why he hurt himself yesterday. The transported time always is the best chance, with lower number of bodyguard, who loss their caution because of thinking that they has achieved the goal. And he know with a serious injuries like this, if they want Yanjun to follow their order, anesthetic is the best way. 

So, when the sound of gunfire finally stop, and through the camera's screen, Yanjun can see two pool of blood is overflowing on the floor. One under a motionless body, which is laying at the middle of the road. And one behind a car wheel. He stand up, look at his shoulder, and see that his clothes is soaked. Yanjun don't have much time. 

Not even frown when he step on blood, Yanjun turn the body of the bodyguard back, search for the phone, or any kind of communication equipment . The gun battle will soon attract people. After he found out the phone, Yanjun call Ziyi's number first, both personal and number for work. But no one answer him. Xukun is the same. So this time Yanjun chose a person he know that always online - Xiaogui. And finally, the boy pick up.

"YANJUN??!!"

Xiaogun scream after he hear his introduce.

"HOW? ZIYI AND XUKUN IS LOOKING FOR YOU! DID THEY HELP YOU ESCAPE?? Man, we are worry so much!"

Yanjun summarize the situation for him. Xiaogui worry answer:

"The last time I talk with Ziyi and Xukun is thirty minutes ago. They went to the exchange point, but G.E.S change it right after they can confirm that we agree with their deal. So I sent our B team to there. Wait for me a bit, I can check your signal emitting point and compare with it."

And not long after that, he cheerfully said:

"It's not far from where you are standing. I will connect you with them!"

"This time who are B team's member?"

Yanjun ask, while go to find the medical equipment inside the car. They don't have much thing. Clearly that G.E.S don't care about he can live or not after their deal are done. Yanjun wrap bandage around his shoulder, don't have time to check it carefully. He still can't feel the pain, but his right fingertips, his arm, feel cold. The cold enter your bone, gnaw it. And Yanjun know that it's the cold of death. 

"G5, G6, G7 and Zhangjing. Don't worry, another team is on the way to help them. When you meet team B, they will..."

"ZHANGJING?"

Yanjun can't help but raise his voice when he heard that name.

"WHY IS HE THERE?? He must to stay at our head quarter!"

Xiaogui stop a bit, then ask with an impatien voice:

"Man, what are you afraid of? Both you and Ziyi. Stop thinking about Zhangjing like he is someone always need your protection!"

“He is our scientish.”

Yanjun snarl at him

“He is member of N.P group! He can do everything you did, Lin Yanjun!”

And that truth hurt him.

If that time, I didn't late.

If I didn't late, you would not have to go to this route.

Forever as a normal person. A warm person, with sweet smile, and a happy family. 

All my life, it feel like I always late. 

"You should see him for the last few days. His expression make me worry more than the time I had to sent Zhangjing to the battlefield. "

"He really really worry to death for you, Yanjun."

"Now, you talk to him."

And Xiaogui voice was replaced by some crackling sound in a minutes, before a person pick up the call.

"R1 had heard. What's happening, K1?"

You Zhangjing.

To be honest, Yanjun had many thing to ask right now. But, after he finally can hear Zhangjing voice, everything suddenly goes blank. Questions, frightening theories, even his own pains. The only thing exist in this world, the only thing left, is him. Is that person. And Yanjun's heart felt like it finally found out its beats. Beat again, not just for breathe and live. 

It's make me shock, when I knew how much I miss, and need you next to me. 

You Zhangjing, just "nearly" lose you make me hurt. 

Make me drown in nightmares, where only have myself, alone in the dark. 

Waiting for the death, when you have no reason to stay. 

Since when, I can't live without you? 

Zhangjing repeat in worry, wake Yanjun up from his thoughts.

"You Zhangjing..."

And he whisper.

For a moment, Zhangjing keep silent. Then, he ask, with a calm voice, which really hard to tell what is the emotion behind. Even when Zhangjing know that man's voice, more than anyone. Familiar with it. In his life. And in his dream. 

Everywhere. Everything. Since when, I can't live without you? 

Close my eyes, I can see your face.

Keep silent at the midnight, I can remember every words you said. Hear it clearly.

Tell me that you will never leave me alone anymore. 

"Lin Yanjun?"

Lin Yanjun. 

I scared you will leave me behind, like them.

If it happen, how I can continue to live?

Do you know?

Do you know?

Why do people come, but one day they have to go? 

Why we love, then be crush to pieces, when this world ruthlessly take that person away?

Soon or later, because "life" is not forever. 

Lin Yanjun, I'm just a coward. Love the warm, but don't dare to step forward.

Do you know?

Then, over the phone, You Zhangjing can hear a lightly sound of laughter. And that person answer:

"I'm here."

I'm here, You Zhangjing.

And it's feel hot at the corner of his eyes. 

I will never leave you alone.

"Where are you now?"

They will have an entire lifetime to stay next to each other, so Yanjun cut the silent, and ask Zhangjing. But, at the same time, Zhangjing ask him. So both of them stop. And both of them start at the same time, again. Smile lightly, even when he not intend to do that, this time, Yanjun take the chance, and ask:

"Where are you now?"

"We arrived the exchange point, but we were ambushed. Now it's ok. Where are you now?"

"What happenned? Are you hurt??"

"Answer me first, you fucking brat!"

Ok, maybe Zhangjing is temper a bit. 

"I'm not far from you. Xiaogui will sent the location to you. I can't stay here. We need to move, go to the shopping mall, 1,5km from where you are standing. Normal people will help us camouflage."

"Ok, can you go to there by yourself?"

Yanjun laugh:

"Who I am, You Zhangjing?"

"The one had been kidnapped for ransom, maybe."

Zhangjing grin his teeth. But don't know why, it just make Yanjun happy. Maybe it because he had been injection ome local anesthetic, forget the truth is they used that dose at Yanjun's shoulder. But, now, his feet feel lightly. Like he can run, really fast. Like the gravity loses its attraction, and nothing in this world can hold him anymore. Make him stay at this place, even just a second more. 

I want to run to you. 

"I miss you, You Zhangjing."

No one answer him, but Yanjun still whisper.

"I love you."

Still, just had the silence of pains, gnaw their soul in the dark. But, the shadow of a smile still can found out on Yanjun's lips. 

Just, let me love you. 

Let me stay, and wait for you. 

I love you, so I know that day will come. 

I don't care how long I will have to wait. 

Because I can't live without you, You Zhangjing. 

Just, let me stay.

Don't want Zhangjing feel pressured, Yanjun, again, break the silence between them:

"Now answer me. Are you hurt?? What happen to your team?"

"I'm fine."

Zhangjing answer. But this time, his voice sound tired. 

"Linong arrived at time, but other members is dead..."

"LINONG?"

Yanjun raise his voice, immediately stand up:

"Is he with you now?"

"Yes"

"Listen to me, Zhangjing. Don't look at him! Just act like normal. Linong is a traitor! He is..."

But, before Yanjun can finish his sentence, he hear a jarrring sound at the phone, and Zhangjing's voice disappear. Only left the sound of foot stomping on the floor, and the wind like someone is struggling together. No one answer him, even when Yanjun scream scream Zhangjing's name through his phone. Before it end with some crackling sound, and Xiaogui's voice appear:

"Did they understand our new plan?" 

Not a word can slip into Yanjun's ear at that time. When nightmare, again, drown him alive.

It's only the begining.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being too late. I don't have enough time to write a note carefully, but I want to tell all of you: Thank you for your time and support! I will answer your comment as soon as I can find a break. And I hope this story is worthy of your expectation!

When Linong wake up, Zhangjing had gone. Open his eyes, look around the room like a habit. But Linong knew, like he feel clearly the cold run through his fingers: That man is gone. Linong's hand was placed outside the blanket. Next to his bed, still have an empty chair. 

In his dream, Linong once felt the warmth. Like someone patiently held his hand, and dragged him back from the dark. Stay with him, and keep him safe. 

But that person is gone.

Still feel a little dizzy, at first, Linong didn't notice that it had another person in the room. Stand at the dark side next to the window's curtain, that man wait for him in silent. Like a stone statue, tall and cold. The city's night light shine brightly outside the glass, reflect on his emotionless eyes, on half of his face. And don't know why, in a moment, that gaze make Linong's spine shiver. His instinct scream inside the brain, make Linong's muscle become tense when he almost sit up immediately. 

That man open his mouth, and calmly talk:

"You waked up"

It's N.P's boss, Wang Ziyi.

To be honest, at the first time Linong meet Wang Ziyi, that young man didn't really fit his imagination about a mafia boss. Go futher, even the word "mafia" is strange with him. Things familiar with Linong is the night market, where he always help his father do their bussiness, run a small food stall. Linong's father is the chef, alway wear long sleeve shirt even when the temperature next to their oven is extremely high. He will stand tall, busy at work, while his child sit behind the wooden table, next to their fan. Nongnong will say welcome to customers, and pack things with a bright smile. Or, sometime, sit behind to do his homework from school. At time like that, when Linong look up, he will see his father's back, sweaty shirt but still working hard.

Can become a man like his father in the future, that Linong's dream. Was, and still now. Become someone who always take care of his family, and make a living by his own hands.

But no one knows that in the future, where will the life lead you to.

The first time Linong knew, even when it's just a summary, about his father's past, is when some of their competitors come to disturb Chen family's bussiness. His father answer their question clearly, try to calm them down. But when they start to throw things, and make Linong, who only twelve years old at that time, scared. He frown, and the next scene Linong remember, is his father take all of the gang down, lay at the ground, scream in pain. The next night, his father didn't allow Linong to come with him, go alone, and come back home with a lot of wound and bruise. And the next day. And the day after that.  


It's only end when, suddenly, one morning, a middle age man stand before Chen family's door, with two bodyguards in black suit. They are huge! Linong's father had a long conversation with the man, which Linong wasn't allowed to participate. He have to stay with his mother. Linong still remember, that day, his mother's hand trembled around him when she embraced her son tightly. Like she is trying to protect the most important thing of her world.

When the conversation finally ended, and the man have to go. Linong's mother said thanks with him, teary eyes, while his father grab the man's hand tightly. Look at little Nongnong, the man pat his head friendly, and talk:

"We always welcome you back with N.P, Chen. Whenever you want."

Linong's father smile with him, but his eyes look sad. It make Nongnong feel curious. So, that night, when his father was sitting alone at his work room, and his mother was doing dishes at their kitchen, Linong decided come to ask.

His father was thinking, drown too deep at his own thoughts, when Nongnong entered the room. So, at first, he didn't notice. Linong’s father rolled one of his sleeves up. The left one, next to human's heart. Revealing a black tattoo. Linong know it, he saw it before. It's two letters: "N.P". Linong's father never show it at public, always wear long sleeves. And now, when he think about it, it's the name which the strange man mention about this morning. Nongnong’s father press at it, while his eyes look at the hollow space above. And when Nongnong open his mouth, his dad startled, drag his sleeves down immediately, alarmed. 

"Father."

His tensility dissappear after a second when he realize it's his only son. Linong's father smile with him.

"What happened? Did your mother finished cooking?"

"She is still doing it."

Nongnong answered, restless stand next to his father's desk. 

"Has something you want to ask me?"

Notice his unnatural action, Linong's father turn his chair to look at his son's eyes. 

"The man who came a few hours ago..."

"Yes?"

"Who is he?"

"He is one of my old friends."

"Is he is a mafia?"

That question come out so naturally, and make his father frozen. But soon, look at Nongnong's naive eyes, he relief, and laugh:

"What make you think so?"

"He has bodyguards in black suit. He wear long jacket and sunglasses. Just like what I saw on TV!"

Mark it with fingers, his son answer him excitedly. 

"If that's true, what do you think about it?" 

Nongnong tilt his head a bit when he think:

"Mafia is bad, right? Like those who came to our stall". 

Again, he see the sadness in his father's eyes. Linong's father murmur:

"Yeah....After all, it's a fact."

"So he is a bad guy?"

Lightly touch Nongnong's eyes, his father sighs, and said:

“Sometime, people have to do terrible works to protect their important things, Nongnong. Even when they don't want to."

"So it is right or not?"

And Linong's father smile, a sad smile:

"It's not."

What isn't right, will never be right. That how this world going. 

Only need to see the result, no one care about the truth behind.

What will a person do to protect their family? Protect all the precious things, and precious person of them?

He never think about it carefully. Just, treat it as an obvious fact. Easy to promise. Easy to admire.

Never know how hard it be. Like, sometime, force you to exchange by honor and your own way of living. Become someone who you hated to the bone.

Love is heavy and painful

Ziyi ask him some simple questions. What happened that day? What happened to Lin Yanjun. And Linong answer him with a emotionless voice, avoid his boss’s eyes. Words come out from him very smooth, nothing suspicious. It's start with their customer, who opened fire first, startled N.P's group - his bodyguards at that time. Some of them died before they can even touch their gun. Yanjun tried take the control, kill their customer. But, that man's guest soon join in, all against them. Their enemies are too crowd, so N.P group gradually lose their advantages. The last thing Linong remember is Yanjun had been shot, collapsed on the floor. And he himself was stabbed right after that, went into a coma.

"Before it, did they mention anything suspicious? Or anyone?"

Close his eyes, Linong answer quickly:

"No"

"I see..."

Ziyi murmur, then, lift his head up.

"Don't worry too much. Get some rest. We grasped the situation, and will start acting soon. Yanjun will be fine."

He pat Linong's shoulder, and turn away. But before Ziyi can leave, question blurted out from Linong's mouth, against his will:

"What about Zhangjing?"

At the moment went Ziyi look back, his eyes is cold. Like ice, distant and ruthless. And he smile, ask:

"You worry that he will be sad because of Yanjun's situation?"

"I.."

Linong want to answer it. Want to warn them, and make sure that person, over all, can be safe. But words stuck on his throat, painfull. Like the pain when Linong's nails dig on his skin, because he clenched his fist too tight. Ziyi calmly wait for him. 

"Yes.."

Finally, Linong whispers, give up. Ziyi look at the young boy, eyes full of grief, but soon become tough:

"He is more resilient than you think, Linong. We will take Yanjun back, and they will be fine, I promise."

Usually, N.P's members call Chen Linong as Nongnong in private. Linong just didn't notice these little changes yet, too busy struggle with himself. This time, nothing stop Ziyi's step anymore. He leaves, close the door. Then, suddenly, a sound attracted Linong's attention. When the door's handle spin around, and stop with a slight sound, locked.

He was detained

Through a glass panel on the door, Linong can see Ziyi bumped into a person right after he leave the room. They stop, and talk a bit. That shadow is very familiar. The height. The curly hair, which poke out from Ziyi's shoulder. And in a moment, that person tilt his head to look at Linong's room. Look at his eyes, with a gaze full of sadness. It always have distance between them, ridiculous like that. A glass plate, which make you can only see, but can't touch. Then, You Zhangjing close his eyes, turn away, and both of them leave.  


Leave Linong behind, with the shame on his shoulder.

It’s his responsibility.

Linong's wound of course hasn't completely recovered yet, but it was better than yesterday. At least now Linong can walk almost naturally. He stand up, try to open the door, check the situation outside through the window glass. Like Linong thought, the door doesn't move an inch. The hallway is also empty. Ziyi didn't left anyone to guard him. Protect or monitor, Linong didn't know yet. Feel hopeless, he turn back, fall on the bed. Linong buries his face in the blanket, try to stop all the screams inside his head. Focus on the plan. He murmur that sentence. Focus on the plan. 

But what plan?

The room where Linong was detained inside don't have camera. It has a window, but stay at the 5th floor. Inside, the room is almost empty, have nothing but a bed, and a small table next to it, which they use to place medical supplies and water. Nothing he can use to escape. 

He need a chance from outside.

And it come, when a nurse go to Linong’s room to check his wound. She come with a bodyguard. The man open the door for she, and guard outside when the nurse do her job. It’s a young girl. Right when she enter Linong’s room, he smile:

“Hi!”

That bright smile make the nurse daze a bit.

“Ah…hello. I come to check your stitches.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Sit up, Linong actively took off his shirt, revealing his injuries, and also his 8-packs. The nurse’s check become more and more red. Of course the nurse saw it before, when she have to change Linong’s gauze pad. But at just time, he is still in coma. Now, that young man is awake, and smile with her!

“Then I will take a look at it…”

She murmur, and come closer to do her job. Still keep his smile, but Linong’s eyes is cold. His gaze stop at the tray the nurse place next to his bed, then move to herself. 

"Hey, it have something on your hair."

Suddenly Linong laugh, raise his arm up to touch the nurse's hair. The nurse feel her hair was stretched a little, then Linong show her a piece of plastic packaging, which have glue. Maybe it sticked on her hair when she didn't notice. She can feel her cheek become hot, shyly lift her bang up, and quickly comeback with her own job. This time Linong doesn't bother her, just watch everything in silent. And when she done, he smile:

"Thank you."

It's a bright smile.

After the nurse had done, the bodyguard close the door, and both of them dissapear from Linong's view. Linong lay on the bed, listen to the sounds around him. People are talking, or go across his room. Linong's eyes stop at the door for guard, while his finger quickly fix the nurse's hair grip, which he steal a moment ago. It's eleven o'clock now. At twelve o'clock, the staff will hand over their work of this morning, and take a 30-minute lunch break. It's the best and only chance for him, before too late. He need to save his energy. Close his eyes, Linong keep breathing steadily. Wait for the right moment. 

And when the clock finger reaches number twelve, the sounds of crowd around him become more loudly. Linong wait for those footsteps disappear, then jump out from his bed. N.P group trained him very well, and this door wasn't designed to detained prisoners. It only took Linong two minutes to open it, and after check the situation outside, he hurry run out to the stairs. Of course Linong knew this building. He didn't run away, but go to the contact room - Xiao Gui's kingdom. Xiao Gui is kind of person who love to do everything alone. A wolf, like he proud. Still wearing patient's clothes, Linong have to hide himself three times, avoid the staffs, in that short journey. Lucky that he wasn't spotted. Look around when he run, Linong can see some clock. Ten minutes is past. He want to run faster, but his wound didn't allow Linong. When he arrived Xiao Gui's room, carefully look inside it. No one stay inside the room. The door wasn't locked. The laptop screen is still shining. Maybe Xiao Gui just had left to take his lunch, and will comeback soon, forgot to close his door. Too clumsy in his real life, completely opposes to the time when N.P group need him to check the security holes of their firewall system, or chase a rival hacker, very carefull. That why Xiao Gui is always scold by other members. Linong quickly enter the room, didn't notice that he just stepped on a light red beam, only five centimet away from the ground. Hanging on the wall, the lamp on the light's source - a small device in square shape, flicker. Grab the mouse, Linong try to find the Positioning software on Xiao Gui's laptop screen. Every members of N.P's group have it, include himself. He want to find where You Zhangjing is.

But before he can, Linong hear a sound behind him. A small sound, but he stand up and turn back immediately. Just in time, when a gun pointed at Linong own head. And behind it, Xiao Gui open his eyes wide.

"NONGNONG?"

Xiao Gui raise his voice:

"What are you doing in here? You are in recovery time, right?"

His question and eyes make Linong feel relief a bit. Because inside it, he didn't see the suspicion. Xiao Gui is curious, and worry for him, more than wary. Whatever Wang Ziyi think about Chen Linong, it seems like he didn't mention it to Xiao Gui. Lower his hand, Xiao Gui look at the screen behind Linong, where had search results for "you zhangjing", and frown, grumble:

"I know that you worry for him, but Zhangjing will really mad if he know you run away from your bed with that wound."

Hands are sweating, Linong step aside to Xiao Gui come in, murmur:

"I just..."

"Man, I threw my lunch away and ran back to here immediately after the warning message. I think G.E.S sent his henchman to our head quarter."

Sit on the chair, Xiao Gui quickly open the positioning app, and check for Zhangjing's location. After thirty seconds, the name You Zhangjing appear on the screen with three other members, at a place in X city. 

"Zhangjing in team B, but their ability to face our enemies is only 40%, don't worry."

"I can't..."

Linong can't, because he know the truth behind all of this nightmare.

Xiao Gui continue to check the location of Ziyi and Xukun. They stay at the same place. He frown, and talk:

“The meeting started three hours ago, but still not finished. I really want to know what the hell they are talking about.”

Ziyi’s location stay at the opposite side of the city with Zhangjing. 

“If we have any news, I will tell you. So don’t worry, and get some rest first, Nongnong.”

“Does it ok if you tell it to me?”

Linong ask. Xiao Gui look up at him, frown instead of said: why you ask me a stupid question like that? Then, he open his mouth:

"You are one of us."

One of N.P's member, with their motto - what Linong and everyone have to learn, and remember from the moment when they vow, to the end of their life - "We are one."

And that simple sentence hurt Linong so so bad. Like someone strangled his throat, and crush his heart to pieces. 

He is one of them.

Suddenly, the phone of Xiao Gui vibrate. Grab it, Xiao Gui answer, and raise his voice at the new information:

"They chance the location again?"

Linong can't hear what the person, who on the other side of the line, is talking about, but the frown between Xiao Gui's eyebrow is become more deeper. He bit his lip, clamp the phone between his cheek and shoulder to free his hands. Xiao Gui check a new location, not so far from where Zhangjing is staying, and answer:

"B team can get there in one hours... Yes....Yes...We have G9, G7 and G5 is ready in the headquarters. I will inform them. The reserve team will depart in five minutes, expected to take one hour and a half to reach the venue. Ok. "

And after that person shut off the phone, Xiao Gui quickly push his chair away to come near another laptop, type a series of code.

"What happened?"

"G.E.S changed the exchange point. Now team B have to take the job."

Team B, it mean Zhangjing! Linong against it immediately:

"They can't!"

"Of course they can!'

Xiao Gui glared at him.

"Every members of Team B is our best"

Notice the anxiety in Linong's eyes, Xiao Gui emphasized:

"EVERYONE, including Zhangjing. Are you really think he just a normal scientish of our group? You are looking down on him."

"But!!"

Again, words stuck at Linong's throat. Bit his lip, clench his fist tightly, Linong's muscle shiver in emotion, in anxiety - what he is trying to control. His heart become faster when adrenaline rush throughout Linong's body. While a storm of thoughts spin around inside his head. 

"You said we will sent another team to help them. Let me in!"

"No!"

Xiao Gui quickly answer.

"But I am the..."

"No! Linong, look at your condition. You are injured. You have to stay at the health officer!"

Turn back to look at Linong's eyes, Xiao Gui calmly said:

"Zhangjing will be fine. Yanjun will be fine. Believe in your teammate, ok? Now you should comeback to get some rest"

And Linong knew that he can't do anything more.

He have to find another way.

So after Linong leave Xiao Gui's room, promised that he will come back to his bed, act like this meeting suddenly happened just because of he too worry for Zhangjing and Yanjun. Instead of come to his room, Linong walk through the hallway, try to find another room with desk phone. He found one, and quickly unlock it, go into the room. Press a phone numbers base on his memories, Linong hold his breath, and wait. 

It's only take one minute for that person pick up the phone. He answer Linong with a slightly sound of laughter.

"You still alive, Chen Linong"

Grin his teeth, Linong ignore him, ask quickly:

"Have you found You Zhangjing yet?"

"I haven't. But you will lead me to him, right? That your work."

Yes, it's Linong's work from the start. Finished it, and everything will end. 

"He stay with support team. I can lead you to that location"

"Such a enthusiasm man. Can I ask you why not give me the name, and I will bear all the responsibility of a traitor for you?"

The word "traitor" slowly cut his heart with a blunt knife, torture him. But Linong keep it for himself, smirk:.

"I don't believe in you. You tried to kill me."

"But you still alive, right. You are a promising henchman, Chen Linong."

"Wang Ziyi has suspected me already. I was detained in here. Help me out, and I will lead you to You Zhangjing."

On the other side of the phone, that person keep silent in a moment, then, smile:

"As you want, Chen Linong. Bring You Zhangjing back to me, and you will reunion with your family."

Family, his blood and responsibility. 

"I will".

The promises are always heavy.

So, he come back to the room, wait. And about twenty minutes after, suddenly, a staff enter Linong's room. It's a young man in security clothes of N.P group. He close the door immediately, and talk:

"Z sent me to help."

That man exchange his clothes with Linong, and give him two keys. 

"Open the warehouse door next to our security room, you will see two black SUV. Each car is fully equipped with weapons and equipment, and you can go through a secret tunnel to go outside, instead of the main road. It connect with the warehouse."

Linong quickly do as the man said. But before he leave, Linong stop, and turn back at the man:

"What about you?"

Because he know the fate of a traitor. No matter which group you belong to, it's only death. The man look at Linong's eyes. It's a middle age man, which Linong didn't know name. During their short meeting, he always keep calm. His strictly eyes wonder, then softer a bit after that unexpected question.

"It's my job."

His job, even when he have to die for his group can grow. The responsibilities overlap, challenging your efforts to be able to live a life you will be proud of. 

What about him?

Clench his first, Linong pull his hat down to cover half of his face, and murmur:

"Thank you."

And he leave.

The plan goes smoothly. On the SUV, Linong have enough weapon to againts a army. He contact with G.E.S, and start drive to the location of You Zhangjing, which he just had saw a moment ago, on Xiao Gui's laptop screen.

To end this nightmare.

It take Linong twenty minutes to go to the exchange point. It's a car park, which have five floors. The information Linong have at Xiao Gui's room didn't allow him to know where is exactly the floor G.E.S choosen, so he stop ouside the building to take a look first. If you look at it carefully, you can guess which car is the suspicious one, exspecially when the car turn its wheel to go into the parking, be shone by sunlight at the driver's position. It have only few brands of car which is fit for use by a team too. And the first criterion always is: No windows, or only bulletproof windows, reflections, which you can't look inside. Linong wait for ten minutes, until the expected arrival time of Team B. During that time, he see only two car that fit his standard. And one look exactly like Linong's car. So he follow it, keep distant. And when it go to the fifth floor, which also is the the deserted floor, Linong turn his steering wheel, stop at the fourth floor. A place right next to the stairs, so he can drive his car up there imediately if anything happen. 

And he startle when, suddenly, the phone inside his car ringing. A familiar number appear on it. Z's number.

Feel like his plan have ruined before start, Linong pick it up, hopeless.

"Thank you, Chen Linong. Now we will take the lead."

"You tracked me??"

Not even try to hide, Z laugh:

"The car key have positioning device, to make sure we can help you as fast as possible."

The positioning device was hide at a key chain. And, to confirm Z’s words, Linong can hear sound of another car is coming closer. He close his eyes, squeeze hard the phone inside of his hand.

"I do as you want. What about her?"

"Of course she will come back, safe and healthy, right after I can see You Zhangjing before my own eyes."

The strange car stop beside Linong's. Its door open, and a man in black clothes come out. That man is fully armed, point his gun at Linong's position, through the window glass. And the other close the car door, while the car continue to go to 5th floor. Where You Zhangjing is. Z end his call, and Linong throw the phone away, press his head on the steering wheel.

What can he do?? What can he do?? What can he do!

But Linong's brain don't work! Only have a cloudy sky, and his own heartbeats feel like thunder, loud and painfull. When he can hear the engine's sound is stop above his head. And, soon, the sound of gunfire. 

WHAT CAN HE DO??

The gunfire sound become more and more, and Linong's hand become red because he squeeze the steering wheel too hard. Adrenalin rush to his hand, his leg, can't control. His body want to move! Want to stand up immediately, and rush to where it belong. To protect the one he want. Protect his friends. While Linong's lung feel like it can't grab any air yet, can't breath. Every second when he have to stay, is a second of torture. 

What happened above there? Is N.P's members safe? Is Zhangjing safe?? G.E.S want You Zhangjing, they will not hurt him. But it's a battlefield, where you aren't sure anything. If... IF??!!

WHAT CAN HE DO??

And the nonstop gunfire like a shrill bell beside Linong's eardrum

He can't...

He just...can't.

At first, the henchman, who stand before Chen Linong's car, didn't give much concentration to his work. Still pointing his gun to the driver's location, he paid more attention to the gunfire sounds above them. So, the henchman didn't notice when the engine is started again, only look back when that sound become louder. 

"Hey, stop at where you are standing!"

He raise his voice, but the car has already went, directed to him. Panic, he pull the trigger. The youngman inside the car tilt his head to avoid it in instinct, hide behind the steering wheel, still press the pedal. He didn't need to do that, because N.P's car is bulletproof. The window didn't broke. And Linong's car crush throught G.E.S's henchman, bounce up. Doesn't stop, Linong drive it to the 5th floor.

When Linong arrived, the battle is still going. It have lifeless bodies on the ground, blood and lots of cartridges. G.E.S's car stop next to N.P's, and both door is open. Don't stop a moment to think, he press the pedal, and crash his car into G.E.S's. A chain reaction occurs, three car smash together, crushing those who are standing in the middle, whose is G.E.S's members. And when everyone still frozing because of his new appear, Linong grab a gun, kick the car door to open it, and pull the trigger, kill as much as possible. Inside N.P's car, gunfire sounds also echo again. After thirty seconds of luck, G.E.S start to counterattack. But they just have few gunners now. Sit down to hide from them, Linong unlocks a grenade, and throw it outside. The shrill sound echo after that, and his own pain in the abdomen, make Linong dizzy. When he finally can focus again, the sound around him also stopped. He struggle to come out from the car, go through the white smoke, go closer to N.P's car. Which is also silent, a frightening silence. 

Linong doesn't dare to call You Zhangjing's name, when he step on red blood. Step through familiar faces, whose are laying motionless around. Just repeat that name inside of his head, use it like a milestones, so all of this pain and fear can't not drag him away. 

You Zhangjing...

You Zhangjing...

You Zhangjing...

But, no one answer him.

And, before Linong can go into the car, had just placed his hand at the door, suddenly, he was hit by a gun stock. That hit made Linong fall backwards, and his view turn into black, with a lot of white stars flicker. A shadow appear, tread on his chest, point the gun at Linong's head, ready to pull the trigger. And a familliar voice:

"NONG NONG?"

It's Zhangjing.

Put his gun aside, Zhangjing help Linong stand up, hurry ask:

"Why you in here? You should be at our headquarter! Are you ok?? Sorry! I think you are one of them!"

Linong is definitely not ok. But he wave his hand, signal that he is fine. Another colors slowly come back to his view. And when Linong look up, it's You Zhangjing - who kneel next to him. Zhangjing have a deep cut on his right cheek, and a lot of scratch. But he is alive. Still alive. And that all the thing he want. 

"Are Xiao Gui sent you here with reserve team? Where are they?"

Before Linong can answer, Zhangjing lean forward to look at their situation. But, instead of familiar faces, the only scene Zhangjing see is a man had just struggled came out from a distorted and fuming car. That man look around, then look at him, eyes full of furious. And he scream:

"GO DIE!"

Then pull his trigger. 

"Carefully!"

Chen Linong still can't understand their situation yet, when You Zhangjing raise his voice, and push Linong aside to cover for him. But, that sound of bullet dig into target. The weigh of a body lost its control, fall on him. Everything. His heart stop beating. His world stop running. Scream in anger, Linong grab the gun, which fell out of Zhangjing's hand, and shoot all the bullets into G.E.S's henchman. Throw it away, he forget his own pain, lift Zhangjing's body up. 

"Hey, Zhangjing!"

Please please please.

Don't take he from me.

Zhangjing didn't answer him. His eyes close tightly. Murmur again and again that name, Linong press at the wound, but can't feel Zhangjing's blood. Rip Zhangjing's shirt off, he lost all of his strength when he notice that Zhangjing wore a bulletproof shirt inside.

"Zhangjing! YOU ZHANGJING!"

Slap him. Finally, Zhangjing frown. Open his eyes, he gasp, then cough. Zhangjing's eyes still blank.

Finally...

Finally, Linong's heart found its beat again. 

And he hug Zhangjing, squeeze him between his arm, as tight as possible. 

Please...

Don't take he from me.


End file.
